A Drink for the Ages
by Defender of the OC
Summary: Life here on Earth wasn't that interesting for me, wake up, go to work, come back and repeat. That all changed when i drank something...weird. Now i am in the world of Anima, were men are almost non existent thanks to a war, and its up to me and my new friends to make a change. My name is Sjoerd Ryusen, and this is my story. SI OC/Harem. Cover Art done by sumawesum on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is myself, all other things I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hello everyone, it's me once again, but this time with a completely new fic, a self-insert fic. Now before you grab your pitchforks and torches, let me explain.**

 **This was a plot bunny that was humping my brain for quite some time, because I have read others like it, and I wanted to give it my own shot, so I hope this is going to work.**

 **Now as most of you know, this will be a harem fic, because that genre is my favorite to watch in anime. And it will be a crossover, a massive crossover, but I'll use High School DXD as the base of this story, because that anime is by far my favorite one to watch.**

 **So I'll say this now to safe you flamers some time, if you don't like this kind of shit, then don't read it, I have warned you, and do not think that even if you try to burn or roast me, that I will give up on any of my fics, because I will simply ignore you and keep doing what I love, and that's writing.**

 **Now, I rambled on long enough, sit back and enjoy ladies and gents, I present to you. A Drink for the Ages.**

"Hello" Characters Speaking.

'Hello' Characters Thinking.

" _Meanwhile" small paragraph skips._

" **Hello" Dark beings and some supernaturals speaking.**

" _ **Hello" Techniques being used.**_

' **Hello' Dark beings and some supernaturals thinking.**

 _ **(Hello) Author speaking.**_

 **Chapter 1. A whole new world?**

"Ugh, another boring day in a boring world in the boring life of Sjoerd Eggink huh?" I spoke, sighing as I was driving my bike back to my house. The few things that I consider good in my life is that I have a good job, loving parents, an awesome younger brother and sister, and the fact that I could play both the drums and guitar, both electric and acoustic, plus I could sing a bit, but not much else.

As I said before, my name is Sjoerd Eggink, I am twenty years old, born on the 30th of July in 1996, born in The Netherlands, making me a bit of a zero's child, well not that that's a bad thing.

I am about 178 cm tall, or in American terms, I would be about 5 ft and 10 inch, not the tallest guy around, but tall enough for my liking.

I have short brown hair with brown eyes and a brown beard...well I wouldn't call it a full beard, but its good enough for me. I was wearing my blue coat with a light beige/brown vest with cameo looking sleeves, a black shirt under it with dark blue pants and black work shoes.

The sun was slightly out but it wasn't what I would call warm or anything, still it was pleasant enough, I had my earbuds in as music blared through it. I always had a wide arrangement of music, since I had several favorite types to listen to, but my favorite ones had to be somewhere in the Metal, Heavy Rock and the likes.

Another thing about me was that I have slight Autism, not much thank you very much, but to the point that my motor skills were a bit different, and that with some things, I have to think longer about it.

This made me a Stand-out, a weird kid, but I never paid much attention to it when I was in school, I had a few friends there, and I've been trying to keep in contact with them.

I also used to have a Girlfriend, since elementary, but it didn't work out since we were both so busy. But I still consider her a great friend. Oh one more thing about me that you probably need to know is that I am a big anime fan, I have watched many of them, to many to name here, but famous once such as Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, High school DxD, High school of the Dead, Yu-Gi-Oh and more.

So yeah I was just on my way back home, and really close to my little town, when I saw that a new shop was opening close to a gym.

"Huh, guess they're going to try to make it work here huh?" I spoke out loud, not thinking about that someone could hear me.

The building looked brand new, as it should. It had a white and green look and atop was their logo and name, which caused me to raise an eyebrow as they were already open.

"Dream Drink, the drink that allows dream's to come true?" I spoke, finding it a bit cheesy, but at the same time, I was curious to see what it was about. I walked inside the building and saw that there were a few customers, but not much, most people were more looking around then trying to buy the strange new drink, I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the counter, were a familiar looking cashier stood behind the cash automat.

"Hello there, can I interest you in buying a Dream Drink?" she spoke up, I looked at her and almost gasped, she looked almost exactly like Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy 7.

I blushed as I saw how well formed she was, but quickly shook my head to clear it from the dirty thoughts, I did not want to be seen as a pervert here, nor did I want to get that label, because I knew for a damm fact I wasn't one.

"Umm, sure" I said uncertain, a bit weirded out by the Tifa lookalike whom smiled and handed me the drink.

"That will be € 1,50 please" she said, I nodded and grabbed my wallet and paid the prize that was asked off me, now that I had done that, I looked at the bottle in question.

It didn't look like a special bottle at all, in fact it looked like any other regular energy drink, it was green and white with the name on it, the ingredients on the back and all that other stuff, I was about to open it when the Tifa look-a-like said.

"Ah please, don't drink it here, the best way to drink it would be at nighttime" she said, I raised my eyebrows at that.

"At night, that's oddly specific?" I asked, she only smiled and told me.

"The moonlight will make the juice taste even better than before, in fact before you know it, you will get the feeling that you're in a completely new world" she said with gusto, I only stared at her and slowly nodded, not fully trusting the situation, but I felt like I could trust her a bit, so I did.

"Alright then, I'll do just that" I said, not wanting to disappoint her, she smiled as she bid me farewell as I walked out of the building, towards my bike and then cycled towards my house, all the while, I had no idea that most, if not all the customers were keeping their eyes on me.

"You think he's going to do it, drink it at night Tifa?" a womanly voice asked her, Tifa only nodded with a smile.

"I'm certain he will, besides you have to admit, he's quite the interesting one isn't he?" she said, the woman blushed a bit but nodded slightly. Tifa giggled as she said.

"Sjoerd, prepare yourself for the adventure of a lifetime, you deserve some more happiness" she muttered as she continued to 'work'.

OOO

"Ok, its nighttime" I said as I stared at the can in my hand. It was now about ten in the evening as it was about weekend for me, my father and mother greeted me like normal, so did my bro and sis, we ate, talked and cleaned up after that. Next thing I know I was in my sleeping room staring at the bottle.

I still pondered on when to drink it or not, as I stared at it in my hand, remembering what that Tifa cosplayer said to me.

"The moonlight will make the juice taste even better than before, in fact before you know it, you will get the feeling that you're in a completely new world" her voice ringed in my ear, I sighed as I opened my window curtain, letting the rays of the moon shine on the can, I gasped a bit as the reflection of the moon made it seem like the can was glowing.

"Meh, just the light playing with me" I said to myself, I took another look at it as I decided on what to do.

"Meh, fuck it, got nothing better to do with my life anyway" I said as I opened the can and drank it. Oddly enough, it didn't taste anything too weird, in fact it tasted just like a normal energy drink.

"Hmm, tasty though" I spoke as within three gulps, I emptied the drink, I waited and waited, thinking that something was going to happen. After a half an hour, I knew that this was all bogus, so I walked towards my bed and closed my eyes, I was still topless with only my pajama pants on.

"New world, yeah right" I said as I let Morpheus take me and started to fall asleep.

However, I soon started to feeling tingly all over, thinking it was just an itch, I tried to scratch myself, but that didn't work, so I stood up…and promptly screamed in shock at what was happening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, all around me was just white, all of it.

"W-Where am I, were the fuck is my room? Better yet, were is my house and my family?" I asked in mild panic. This was not something I expected to happen, so I had a minor freak-out at the situation. But thankfully I could always adapt to new situations quickly, something I learned and picked up from work.

"Ok, calm yourself, this is just a dream, yeah a dream" I tried to convince myself. But after a quick pinch to my arm, I found out to my great shock and surprise, that this was all real.

"What the fuck is happening, am I tripping or something, I didn't take any…WAIT A MINUTE" I said.

"The drink, it must have done something to me" I said, as I remembered empting the bottle. This meant that the cosplayer was right, I was somewhere else, but as to where, I had no freaking idea.

"Alright think logically Sjoerd, if I was somewhere new, what would I do first" I muttered to myself, I quickly decided that I should explore the place, instead of just staying in my bed that was still here, I stood up and walked around, surprising myself that I could walk in this strange place.

"What the….there's nothing here?" I exclaimed, I had been looking around for what felt like hours, but I couldn't find shit, and it freaked me out, I also couldn't find my bed anymore, but for some strange reason, I did manage to find my clothes, along with my normal shoes, wich were dark green in color.

"Ok, this is freaky, were am I?" I said, when suddenly.

" **You are in the Ripple, I have been waiting for you Sjoerd"** a voice spoke out, it shocked me, but I quickly calmed myself as I answered.

"Whom are you, and how do you know me" I exclaimed, trying to find out where the voice came from, but all it did was giggle.

" **I am everywhere, and nowhere at the same time"** it said, this made me raise my eyebrows as suddenly.

"Whoa, what the, that's my record" I said, seeing the screen in front of me displaying all of my personal information.

" **Yes, this displays your life from when you were born to the day we are today, and I have to say, you are an excellent candidate."** It said with glee clearly in her voice, this worried me a bit, but I swallowed my spit as I asked.

"So why am I here, matter of fact? Where am I exactly?" I gently asked, the voice laughed as it spoke.

" **Like I said before, you are in the Ripple, my home, it's here that I will send you on the adventure you always wanted to go on, but first, you got to answer some questions for me"** it spoke, I was still skeptical, but seeing is believing after all, so I nodded. The voice hummed as question popped up in front of me.

"What's my favorite color?" I read the question, I looked above me as I said.

"Are these the questions you talked about, but what would that do for you" I asked, it only sighed and said.

" **It would determine for me on how to create the world that I will send you to, now no more questions."** It said as it cutted me off, I sighed and answered them one by one truthfully.

"Favorite color or colors?..umm that would be black and dark blue" I muttered, another one popped up.

"Zodiac sign is Lion, is this correct..yep it is" I said as a picture of a male lion appeared, a smile appeared on my face, I always liked animals, before I really knew what direction to take with school, I graduated on Family animals, I had a ton of fun, plus I learned a bunch of different species and types of animals, which was always fun.

"Favorite element to use?...that would be Lightning" I said, I always was fascinated whenever I saw a thunderstorm outside.

"Favorite type of weapon…Katana" I easily said, I blame my 'addiction' of watching anime for this, man they made some awesome Katana's in anime.

"Current skills are?... umm Cooking, playing several instruments, a bit of cleaning, good knowledge in History and Mythology, and some other things" I answered as several more questions popped up as I answered them to the best of my abilities.

After several minutes, the being nodded in content as it said.

" **Thank you for answering, now are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime Sjoerd Ryusen?"** it said, I rose my eyebrows in confusion.

"Ryusen? That's not my last name, its Eggink, always has been, always will be" I said, the being sighed as it said.

" **And that's precisely why I changed it, your real surname isn't going to work in the world of Anima, so I changed it to go with the world"** it said and I had the feeling it was raising a hand to stop my flood of incoming questions.

" **The reason for the questions, was so that I could give you something that you might like, but you won't get to use it until you have trained a lot to activate it, as for where I am going to place you…well that's a surprise"** it said with a laugh, I just raised my eyebrows as I suddenly felt tingly, my body felt like it was surrounded in a storm, but instead of shocking me, it surrounded me, engulfing me. I was freaked out at first, but the sensation felt…amazing.

"Wow" was all that I could mutter, the voice laughed and hummed in satisfaction.

" **Now that I have given you this, I'll send you to the world of Anima, but before I send you off, I want to warn you"** it said, I nodded and listened to what it had to say.

" **In the world of Anima, a eon long war has ended, but the results were…not favorable, men like yourself are few, but not extinct, and while there is a good presentence that is still good, a great deal of them have twisted and turned, what once held light, now holds darkness. They think because they are with few, they should get everything handed to them on a platter. This is something I, along with others will not stand for"** it paused to gather its breath.

" **This was the reason for the drink, it would allow us to send a well-rounded, normal male to the world of Anima if it was their wish, to help restore order among the male populace, so now that you know this. Do you still wish to go?"** It asked, this was a lot to take in, but my resolve was set. My current life was nothing interesting, but this…this was a chance to do something nobody else had done before, I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I want this" I simply answered, the being laughed and said.

" **Very well then, Sjoerd Ryusen, I beseech you, go to the world of Anima, bring peace and prosperity to it, and enjoy the greatest adventure you will ever experience"** it spoke as a portal suddenly opened in front of me, and I was somehow, rudely pushed in as I screamed like a little girl.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH". The being only laughed as it muttered.

" **Good luck my boy, you're going to need it"** it said as finally a form was visible, a handsome man stepped out. He had bronze hair along with brown eyes, he stood lean and tall while dressed in a brown cape with shoulder guards bronze in color, attached to a brown belt with pouches, a white shirt along with bronze armored boots and gloves, he wielded a giant bronze scythe.

" **Hmm, so you send him to Anima…Chronos"** a female voice spoke up, he chuckled and nodded.

" **Yes, I believe that Tifa and the others chose the right one, so now we will see what time holds for our young hero"** the primordial Greek God of Time spoke. The female voice only hummed as it disappeared, Chronos snapped his fingers as the Ripple now became alive, a giant time-based temple appeared, and Chronos turned around and walked towards it, all the while having a smile on his face. He could not wait and see what was going to happen.

OOO

"AAAAAAGHHH" I screamed as the portal had dropped me off….somewhere, I don't know where though, but I know that it was stone that I landed on.

"Gaah, son of a…that hurts" I exclaimed, but my eyes widened in shock as I heard myself.

"What the…why do I sound younger?" I muttered, I checked myself and as I stood up, I saw that I had shrunk.

"W-W-What the…" I exclaimed as I saw how big everything suddenly was. Ok this joke has gone on long enough, what happened to me, and how did I suddenly shrink all of a sudden.

Thankfully, I was still wearing my clothes, although they too had shrunk along with me. I saw a window close by and saw to my great shock.

"W-WHAT, WHY AM I TEN YEARS OLD AGAIN?" I roared, I couldn't believe it, I was freaking ten years old, but somehow still had my normal mentality. Oh god this was going to be weird, a ten year old with the mind of a semi-adult.

I calmed myself down as I looked around, I could quickly and easily say that I was not on Earth anymore, I saw the random anime civilians walking around, shops were bursting with life, and people were chatting.

This still was weird for me, but as I walked around, it slowly dawned to me where I exactly was.

"Holy crap, I'm really in the world of Anima" I muttered, my silly dream of wanting to experience a life within a anime had finally come to pass, and from the huge castle that was easily visible, I had a pretty good idea where I was.

'Ok, so by the looks of the castle, and from the various symbols I saw…I am defiantly in Lilith, the capital city of the Gremory Devil Clan….which means that my story has High School DXD as the base huh?' I thought by myself, slowly realizing what was going to, or could happen to me. I shook my head as my stomach decided to make itself known. I blushed in embarrassment as I quickly took off to find something to eat, I may be an orphan here, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to starve myself to death.

 _A few minutes later._

Oh boy, that was gooood. I mean I had eaten tasty stuff before, but this, this was otherworldly, which was quite ironic now that I thought about it. The owner was nice enough to let me try a small plate, seeing as my 'situation' tugged on his heartstrings…probably.

Anyway, I was minding my own business when I heard in the distance, two voices ringing out.

"Please, get back here Lady Rias"

"Come back Lady Medaka". I couldn't believe my ears, Medaka Kurokami and Rias Gremory, in the flesh. This was going to be awesome.

But before I could or did anything, I just realized something.

"Wait, that Rias is here I can understand, but Medaka, she shouldn't even be here, how the hell did she get into the High School DXD verse"? I muttered as I walked the streets, the thought plaguing at my mind...when suddenly.

"OOMPH" I exclaimed as two body's crashed into me, I groaned as I tried to stand up, only to open my eyes and realize that I was staring the two aforementioned young girls directly in the face.

"Holy crap" I muttered softly, this was a dream come true for me, to meet two of my most favorite characters in the flesh, that was probably any young or old anime fan's dream, and here, it was happening to me.

"Ouch, what ran into us?" a young voice spoke to me, I looked carefully and saw that it was a younger Medaka whom spoke to me.

Medaka Kurokami, the heiress to the Kurokami Group. A young girl now with blue/purple hair that flowed freely behind her, she had red eyes and light skin like myself. From what I remembered from watching Medaka's Box, she is strict, even sometimes looking down on others, but with the intent of helping others. What I also know is that she is freaking smart, so smart in fact that her childhood friend Zenkichi said. "So smart she crossed back into stupid". His words not mine. This set off another thought, but I placed it on the backburner.

She was wearing blue roller-skates and blue guards on her knees and elbows, a cute helmet on her head as well.

"I don't know, but it hurts" a young Rias Gremory spoke.

Rias Gremory, the heiress to the Gremory House, a young girl with flowing red hair that had a single strand out, a 'Ahoge' I believe it was called, she had green/blue eyes and light skin. She wore the same things as Medaka, but pink in color. Both girls wore typical little girls clothing, al be it on the more expensive side with a skirt and a well-made shirt.

"Umm, could you two please get off me" I asked as nice as I could, even though they looked freaking adorable, they were a bit heavy on me. The two girls looked at me and I swear I saw a blush on their faces, although those blushes were of embarrassment.

"Oh, were sorry." Rias exclaimed as the two were standing up, and they offered their hands to me, I took them and said.

"That's alright, but I don't think it's a good hobby to have, to run into strangers" I joked, they blushed in embarrassment, I asked them their names, but the reply was not what I got.

"My name is R-Akeno, Akeno Himejima" Rias lied to me.

"A-And my name is Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, nice to meet you" Medaka lied to, I thought about why, but it struck to me quite quickly, but at the time, I kept this info to myself...for now at least

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sjoerd Ryusen." I said with a large grin on my face, they smiled as I asked as I stood up.

"Umm, what are you doing out here?" I said, they looked at each other and 'Akeno' answered.

"W-We were just playing around" she said, I rose an eyebrow as I remembered a male voice calling out to them, I suddenly felt a bit mischievous, it would be fun to try and avoid the pawn of Sirzechs and a caretaker of Medaka, plus this would be a good time to get to know them better.

"Alright" I said as they looked relieved as Medaka asked me.

"W-Would you like to play with us?" she asked as I felt moved by that, I nodded without a moment of hesitation.

"Sure" I said with a smile as they took me by my arms as we enjoyed the rest of the day with each other. I smiled as I found it to be very fun to be a child again, yet I felt sorry for them, to be so young and to have such responsibility placed on them.

The day ended quickly as we sat on a bench enjoying some ice cream that they bought, I wanted to by the treat for them, but they feverishly shook their head and said that they wanted to buy me a treat, so I gave up and just letted them to their thing.

"Boy, today was fun right" I said as I continued to eat my vanilla flavored ice cream, the two girls nodded as I saw it was beginning to get late.

"Akeno-chan, Zenkichi-chan, shouldn't you two go home by now, I mean it's getting late" I said, yeah I had and still have a really freaking hard time with this, the Japanese suffix and all that stuff, I mean I was born in Europe, we didn't address each other with suffixes, we called each other by name or in polite situations, it was either Miss or Mister.

As soon as I brought it up, their face turned sad, I suddenly felt like an asshole and quickly added.

"Ah, not that I didn't enjoy playing with you, I did. It's just that your parents might be worried" I added, they looked at me and softly nodded, but what Rias then said surprised me.

"B-But, we don't wanna let you go" she spoke, this touched me as I looked at Medaka whom nodded. I sighed with a smile as I stood up and stood in front of them.

"Alright then, how about we make a promise" I said, they tilted their heads in confusion as I said.

"How about we promise to each other, that whenever you two need me, I'll be right there for you, so that we all can continue to play with one another" I said as I held up my pinkie, their faces immediately shined with happiness as they intertwined their pinkie's with my own, thus sealing the promise. They smiled as they hugged me one last time as they left.

"Bye, Bye Sjoerd-kun, see you tomorrow" they exclaimed, I smiled and waved back.

"Sure, see you tomorrow" I said as I watched them leave, a smile on my face as I whistled a tune.

"This…is going to be fun" I muttered to myself as I made my way to my 'slum' and started to fall asleep, not knowing what the future might held, but I was certainly looking forward to it.

OOO

It has been three months since I came to Anima, and it also has been three months since I met Rias Gremory and Medaka Kurokami. I always enjoyed seeing them, as they…at least I think we're happy to see me as well, in the three months, I came to know them even better as each day we played around in the city of Lilith, and made a game off trying to avoid the two caretakers, which sometimes worked, and other times it didn't work.

I also found out that to some small extent, I had gained the ability to produce small bolts and blasts of lightning. I was afraid at first, but I thought about it logically, and figured out why that sensation from before didn't disappear. The being that questioned me must have had something to do with it.

Anyway, it was another hilarious day for me and the girls as we played around some more, but strangely close to the castle.

We were currently resting against a tall standing tree as the two were snuggled up to me, wich I had no problems with, seeing as how close the three of us were, which was quite weird for me at first, but I grew used to it.

"That was fun wasn't it" I quietly asked, the two girls nodded in content as I said.

"So, why are we this close to the Castle, isn't this property of the Gremory family?" I asked, knowing full well that the red haired girl was the heiress to the family. They flinched a bit, but a quick look and a nod towards one another was all I needed to know that they were going to tell me something.

"Actually, i-I have something to tell and show you" 'Akeno' said, she grabbed my hand and the three of us walked towards the castle. I kept my mouth shut at the time as we entered the castle, a bunch of maids and butlers greeted us, but I tuned it out as we were walking towards the dining hall.

It was as grandiose as I expected it to be, however what I didn't count on, was that there were several people there.

"Ah Ri-Tan, had enough fun for today" one of the guests spoke, I was a bit perplexed as I realized whom this was.

"W-Wait, are you…" I trailed off, the figure giggled as the two young girls were looking towards the ground in shame.

"Ahh, it seems like our daughters didn't tell the truth to you" another one said, I looked at the figure, and to my surprise, it was someone whom was supposedly dead.

"Akeno, Zenkichi, what's going on here" I said, not knowing that the original Zenkichi and Akeno were walking towards their friend and King.

"Ara Ara, so this is the boy you spoke so highly off Rias?" Akeno said with her trademark giggle, Zenkichi sighed as she approached Medaka…yeah you heard me right. Zenkichi was a girl in this universe, how that happened I don't know, but at the time I didn't care.

"W-Who are all you people" I asked, even though I fully knew whom the adults in the room were, along with Akeno and Zenkichi.

"Sjoerd Ryusen, I like to formerly welcome you to Gremory Castle, my name is Venelana Gremory, and I am the mother to Rias" Venelana said.

Venelana Gremory/Bael. A woman whom looked like Rias when she would grew up, with her hair a brown color and shorter then Rias, she wore a beige dress with a ruby necklace and choker. All in all, she was absolutely stunning.

"My name is Hato Kurokami, it's nice to meet you" she spoke. The now living mother of Medaka, whom was a nurse that was as strict to her patients and co-workers, stood here in front of me. She had messy light green hair and brown eyes, her face was very similair to Medaka, she wore a kimono that had so many details, and it was hard to describe it.

"My name is Sirzechs Gremory, the current Lucifer, its great to finally meet you Sjoerd, Rias wouldn't stop talking about you" Sirzechs exclaimed, I was relieved to see that the current Maou was still a male. He had the same hair color as Rias and the same green/blue eyes. His buildt was lean and mean, I was a bit scared to piss this sis-con off, but luckily a beautiful young brown haired woman placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, he smiled as he nodded.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sera Gardner". The woman said, I thought it over for a moment, but smiled and shook her hand later.

"Sera is a Mid-class devil, so please keep this to yourself, alright Sjoerd" Sirzechs asked me as I nodded, but then a thought came to me.

"So, you are all Devils?" I asked, Venelana giggled along with Hato to which the green haired mother shook her head.

"Nope, only the Gremory's are, we are their human partners in crime so to speak" she said, I nodded as I turned towards my two childhood friends.

"So…Rias Gremory, and Medaka Kurokami huh?" I said, they flinched as Rias said.

"W-We didn't want to lie..but" she whimpered at the end.

"We wanted you to keep being our friend, t-that's why" Medaka said in the same tone, Akeno and Zenkichi comforted them as I did the same, shocking the two.

"I'm not mad, honestly" I said, the two looked at me as I explained that after all we had been trough in those months, I couldn't find it in my heart to dislike them over this. I told them that I somewhat slightly understood their position, but that they could always count on me to see them as for whom they really are. This resulted in me being dropped to the ground thanks to two flying hug tackles.

The adults laughed at the scene, while Zenkichi and Akeno had a smile on their face.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" they repeated over and over again, I just chuckled embarrassed as both Venelana and Hato gently pried them off me. Which was good because I started to feel lightheaded.

"Not what you thought they do huh?" Zenkichi spoke, I nodded at the woman…oh yeah, I probably forgot to mention, that this Zenkichi was female, how the hell that worked, I didn't care. But she basically looked like the normal Zenkichi, only a more feminine face, and a pair of developing breasts.

Akeno Himejima, from what I remembered, she was the first one to join Rias. A half Devil, half Fallen Angel from what I remembered. She of course had her long black hair done in a single large ponytail that was as long as I remember it to be, her violet eyes shined in amusement at me, which forced me to scratch my head and laugh slightly embarrassed.

"Now that we have that settled, would you like to join us for dinner" Sirzechs asked, I looked at him and tried to see if this was a trick or not, but I saw nothing so I nodded with a smile.

"Sure" I said, before I was slightly hit on the head by Venelana, and then I remember something about her.

"Now now young man, the correct response is. "Thank you very much sir"" she said, I nodded as I remembered that was one whom was very strict, but at the same time, she really did care for her children.

I was immediately dragged to a chair by Medaka and Rias as they sat next to me, Akeno giggled and Zenkichi shook her head as they sat next to their respective friend.

A few minutes later, a huge banquet was presented, I couldn't believe my eyes at first. Sure I had seen it before from work, but nothing quite like this.

"Please, eat" Venelana said, I bowed in thanks as I grabbed my fork and knife and started to eat, being very careful to not make a mess of myself, or trying to make me look like a pig in front of them.

After dinner, the questions came as I answered them all to the best of my ability, not wanting to lie to the ones whom have been so grateful to myself, despite them not knowing me personally. But after I answered the questions, a crazy suggestion came forward.

"Sjoerd, would you like to live here?" Sirzechs said, I did a magnificent spit take, which fortunately didn't cover anyone, Rias's face was red in embarrassment as was Medaka's as Akeno looked at me with a smile, and Zenkichi had a shocked look on her face.

"W-What did you say, I thought you said…." I tried saying, but Sirzechs smiled and nodded towards his mother as Venelana nodded back as he spoke.

"From what we have learned and saw from you. It came to the conclusion that despite you being a…street brat" he spat that word out with venom, disliking the fact that he called me that. "You have very good manners, a good working brain, and most of all, you are an overall good boy" he said. Venelana continued.

"Yes, I would love for you to come and live with us. I will personally teach you everything you need to know about us Devils and others, plus you could see Rias and Medaka each day with this" she said, the two girls blushed as Akeno clapped her hands.

"My~, that would be a great idea Venelana-sama, actually Rias has been telling me that….HMPH" her teasing was stopped by a blushing red Rias as she clamped her hand down to prevent her Queen from talking.

"AKENO" she exclaimed. They laughed as I had the case of the chuckles, it did surprise me by how they were thinking, but soon the eyes were back on me. I closed my own and thought it over. A decision was quickly made in my mind. I smiled and said.

"Yes, I would love to be here, I promise you, I won't disappoint" I said with a big grin on my face, Sirzechs smiled and clapped his hands as he rose.

"Then from this day forward, Sjoerd Ryusen, you shall be named 'Great Knight of Gremory/Kurokami', I look forward to what the future will hold" he spoke. A title already huh? Well I did a bit of sword practicing on my own, whenever I wasn't playing with Medaka and Rias. I lightened up and nodded. Rias and Medaka cheered as a party was held in my honor. They really shouldn't have, but I couldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth now could i.

Little did I know, that this was just the tip of a massive iceberg for me.

OOO

*CLANG, CLANG, CLANG* the sound of two swords clashing against one another sounded in my ears. I was now at the age of 15 and I was facing off against a fellow Knight, and fellow rival in this art.

"Come on you two, keep your focus" a strict voice called out.

"RIGHT" we both exclaimed as my partner came at me with formidable speed, thankfully my eyes and body could keep up with his movements, otherwise this would be a nightmare for me.

"Kiba, don't just charge in, try to find his weakness" the voice called out. That's right, my rival in swordsmanship and fellow Knight and friend was Kiba Yuuto. It has been a year since he joined the peerage of Rias and he and I became fast friends, because we both practiced swordsmanship.

As I tried to take a swing at his mid-section, he blocked it as he pushed me away, I jumped back as he came at me with rapid trusts. The sparks of metal flew across my face as I tried my hardest to block them all.

Once again I managed to deflect his blade, but this putted us in another dead-lock, we stared each other in the eyes as we both had a determent look on our face, and a small smirk to match. I pushed him away as I swung my blade downwards, but he rolled to the side as I heard my instructor.

"Sjoerd, don't overextend. You will leave yourself wide open for counterattacks if you do that" he spoke, I nodded as we continued our spar, ignoring the spectators that were watching us.

"They have come far haven't they" Sirzechs said with a smile as his Queen was with him.

"Yes, but it seems like Sjoerd-sama has difficulty with this style" a beautiful grey haired woman said.

Grayfia Lucifuge, the Strongest Queen is her title, and I learned that she more than earned that title, she was a woman with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She almost always wore a French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick and some cosmetic enhancements. All in all she was a very pretty woman to see. But sometimes, she reminded me of Lady Venelana, they were both strict, but they cared about their family and friends.

"Yes, it does seem that way" our instructor joined them. He was one of the Knights of Sirzechs. His name was Souji Okita, a man that looked to be in his late twenty's, and while the man was very laid back in most situations, but when it came to training us, and he was a slave driver.

"Hmm, couldn't you just teach him another style of yours?" Sirzechs said as Souji shook his head in negative. My two childhood friends were watching as well as Akeno, Zenkichi and little Koneko. They overheard as Souji said.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you girls will like it" he said, Rias glared at him as she said.

"What do you mean Souji-san" she said as her green/blue eyes were sharp, he chuckled uneasy as he said.

"I know a group whom could really help him train…but the result would be that he would be away for a while" he said as he felt the eyes on him, Sirzechs looked at him in thought as he remembered the group.

"Those guys huh?" he muttered as Souji exclaimed.

"I would try to send him to other Knights, but that would help anything in the long run, it would just fill his head with more doubt then hope on trying to learn those styles, besides his sword isn't cut out for those things" he spoke. I had to mentally nod at that as I looked my blade over.

Oathkeeper, a beautiful crimson/dark blue Bastard Sword, a brown leather hilt with a demonic iron pummel and guard, which were colored black. The blade had a slight opening at the beginning but the rest was closed and it lead to a sharp trusting point. This was a blade that was made by Gremory and Kurokami Blacksmiths, as a present, a weapon to seal the promise I made to both groups.

"I see, we will discuss this with him after dinner, after all. We have guests coming over" Venelana said as Grayfia bowed and left to prepare.

"Oh yeah. Lady Leviathan along with Miss Sona and Lady Sitri right?" Beowulf asked, the incarnated hero was slightly slapped over the head by Grayfia, whom managed to overhear on how he said it.

"Not only that, but Lady Phenex along with her youngest daughter as well" Venelana said. She also had to hide her smile as she muttered, so that we couldn't hear her.

"The princesses of both the Angels and the Underworld as well"

My ears perked up as I managed to overhear that, even though Kiba wasn't letting me have single moment of rest.

"ORAH" he roared out as he came down with a vicious downward swing, I jumped backwards as he created a small spider crack as the small pieces of earth came flying at me, I sliced them all away as he readied his blade to strike, but to his surprise, I planted my blade in the ground, grabbed it by his handle, and thanks to my training and the flexibility I gained from it, I drop kicked him across the head.

A thud was heard as he dropped face first into the dirt, I grabbed my blade and held it at his neck. A small smirk on my face.

"Game over Kiba" I said, he groaned with a smile as I grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Guess so, what does that make the score again" he asked, I thought it over and said.

"320 for you against 315 for me" I said slightly disappointed, he smiled and patted my back.

"You'll get there Sjoerd, one day" he said, knowing that I would hear the slightly teasing tone, I putted him in a headlock as I gave him a nookie, with him laughing at that, and me having a big grin on my face.

"Don't get to cocky prince, I'll surpass you soon" I said after I let him go, he nodded as we gave each other a manly high-five. The girls sighed as Rias and Medaka looked at one another.

"Those two aren't going to chance are they" Medaka asked, Rias giggled and shook her head.

"No, and I wouldn't want it any other way" she said as Medaka nodded.

OOO

"Dammit, this is difficult" I muttered as I was getting dressed up for the night. Venelana told us, and by that I mean me, that we had to look very precentible for the dinner, since we were expecting to have some very important people.

I thought it over as I remembered her saying that both the Sitri House and the Phenex House were coming over. I had to hide a scowl on my face as I remembered a certain someone from that house, mainly one by the name of Riser Phenex. The future husband of Rias if the marriage was going to continue.

I sighed as I adjusted my jacket, I was wearing a formal suit that was the classic black and white, with leather brown shoes, I was contemplating to wear white gloves, but realized that those woulndt help during the dinner.

Medaka and Zenkichi unfortunately had to leave, since they weren't devils themselves, but both Rias and I promised to come over to her house tomorrow, which was something I looked forward to. It wasn't my first trip to the human world, and in those years, I had a full list of contacts and friends I could call on within a second. Unsurprisingly, a lot of them were female's, since the ratio of male/female was really fucked up.

Anyway, I walked out of my room in the castle as I made my way towards the Gremory Family, I saw that Rias was there with her full peerage, wich meant that Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were all there. I also saw that Sirzechs and his peerage were there as well, I also saw Lady Gremory dressed up. I had to refer to her as Lady Gremory as this was going to be huge.

We stood in front of the main stairs as butlers and maids lined up as one called out loudly.

"Presenting, Lady Sitri, Princess Sitri and Maou Leviathan" he said as three people stepped forward.

Lady Sitri, full name Sonatra Sitri, the mother of both the current Leviathan and Heiress of their house. She had long wavy black hair that looked like to be flowing, a pair of violet eyes shined brilliantly behind a pair of stylish red trimmed glasses. She wore a formal black dress with black long gloves and knee high black boots.

Sona Sitri, another High-Class Devil and the Heiress to the Sitri house, she defintly took after her mother, although her hair was short, it was a nice rich shade of black, she wore glasses as well, she also gained her mothers violet eyes. She wore a white top with a black shouldercape, a black ribbon holding it togheter, a red skirt with white frills and black shoes and white kneesocks. I got to know her from the many letters and things I had to deliver to them, I respected her greatly for her intellect, although she was the serious type, she had a side to her that not many knew about, but I cant tell that or I'll be in serious trouble.

And last but not least, Lady Leviathan. At first I thought she would be this super scary person, but luckily, I remembered how the show portrayed her, and it wasn't that different now that I was here.

The same black hair that her younger sister and mother had, but she had it done in two ponytails, the same colored eyes, but her body was what threw me off, a childlike body, with enormous breasts. I kept my composre to not stare at them to long, unless I wanted to get my ass chewed out later, which was something I didn't want.

"Good evening Venelana, and thank you for inviting us" Sonatra said as Venelana smiled and hugged her old friend.

"No problem, now let us greet our second guests" she said as Sonatra nodded, but before that could happen.

"RYU-CHAN" Serafall exclaimed as I was engulfed in a bear hug, with my head somehow trapped between her breasts.

"H-Hello Lady Leviathan" I chocked up, she had the habbit of calling me 'Ryu-chan thanks to my new surename, she was clipped over the head by her younger sister.

"Nee-sama, behave yourself, and let Sjoerd go from your breasts" Sona said as Serafall pouted, but a small look of her mother compelled her to comply, I hunched over to breath in the sweet, sweet oxygen.

"Oh Maou, thanks" I muttered, Sona nodded as she sighed.

"My apologies, you know how my sister gets about you" she said, a small smirk appeard on my face.

"Arent you the same?" I said, she blushed and stuttered as she turned away from me, I had to stifle my laughter, as did Kiba and Tsubaki. The Queen of the Sitri clan and the Knight of the Gremory clan were standing beside one another, I had a feeling that something more was involfed, but I didn't want to pry. I also thought that I saw Rias, Akeno and even little Koneko glare at her, I raised my eyebrow, but I couldn't think on it further as the second family was coming.

"Ah Rias, my lovely. Riser is here" a cocky voice exclaimed, I had to hide my scowl as I looked over the slightly older male that I loathed with a passion.

"Lord Riser, it's a honor" Venelana said, but I could detect the uneasiness in her voice.

Riser Phenex was the heir to the Phenex house, a High-Class Devil that could control the elements of Fire and Wind. A male with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

Behind was his peerage that consisted of different females, even for someone whom was a bit older than me, he already had a full peerage, and boy was he cocky about it.

One of them I got to know a bit better after a…weird first meeting.

She had blond hair done in two small drills, her eyes were the same as Riser, she wore a beatifull pink dress with white frills. Her name was Ravel Phenex, the youngest child and only daughter of the Phenex House.

I met her at a reception party that they were hosting, and she basicly yelled at me for being uninvited, and me being a Low-Class Devil. This changed when she heard that I was a member of Sirzechs, Venelana's and Rias's peerage, which had her bow to me in shame. Its not like I wanted her to do that, and a few weeks later, she apologized along with her mother, as she said that I could do anything to Ravel. But I didn't want that, so I easily forgave her as she and I became fast friends after that, she even gave me a bottle of Phenex Tears, along with her mother, saying it was a symbol of friendship between us. I just looked confused and accepted it without thinking about it to much.

Then there was Ruval Phenex, a better man then Riser ever would be, he looked the same like Riser, but he was a lot nicer and more hearthwarming then he was, he wore a stylish crimson blazer with a white dress shirt, a pair of black pants with white lines and brown dress shoes.

And then there was the Lady of the House Phenex. She had flowing golden hair that somehow reached her knees, which I still wanted to find out why it was so freaking long. She had her daughters dark blue eyes, she wore a elegant white dress that showed her elegant figure well, she wore white elbow length gloves and high heels.

"Ah, Raven, it's a pleasure to see you again" Venelana said as Raven smiled and hugged her long time friend, I smiled at both Ruval and Ravel as they greeted me back.

"It's been a while, how are you Sjoerd?" Ruval asked in his usual warm voice, I smiled and nodded.

"Good, how about you Ruval?" I asked, but as soon as the question left my mouth, I was clipped, I yelped in slight pain as Grayfia stared at me.

"That isn't the proper way to greet a higher ranking Devil Sjoerd, I thought you knew this" she said. I grumbled as Ruval laughed.

"Relax Lady Grayfia, he can address me like that. After all, I consider him a friend of mine" he said as he ruffled my hair, seeing as he was older and taller then me, I playfully slapped his hand away.

"Just you wait, I'll catch up soon." I said, he smirked as Grayfia sighed, but I think I saw a smile on her face.

"Are we all present, then let us escort you to the dinning room" Sirzechs said, but before we could make our way over, Venelana stopped us.

"Son, we have two more families to greet" she said, we looked at her as Sirzechs rose his eyebrow, but he soon realized whom she was talking about.

"OF course, oh Sjoerd, can you come here please?" he asked with a smile, I just tilted my head in confusion at first, but did so anyway.

I looked at the current Lucifer as he had a smile on his face, that slowly but surely changed into a teasing smirk.

"I want you to greet our last guest…after all, you are engaged to them after all" he said as I realized whom he was talking about. I looked behind me and saw the thin outline around Rias. Yeah I got the feeling she was very bloody jealous of that.

"Oh right…them." I said as I prepared myself for what was about to come, and within three seconds, I heard two squeals as I was glomped to the ground.

"SJOERD~" was all I heard as the adults had to laugh at my position, while the girls like Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sona and even Ravel looked at the two with envy… or I thought it was envy at least.

"H-Hey Sia, Kikyou" I managed to choke out as I looked at the twins that had managed to crash into me.

They both looked the same, both had long brown/red hair with brown eyes, also both their ears were small and pointed, something that wasn't common among Devils or humans.

I reconized these two from the anime Shuffle. Although I only really knew Sia, or Lisianthus as was her real name. I became friends with them after I met them while I was just goofing around the town in the human world, were I met most, if not all of my other friends.

"S-Sia, Kikyou, can you please get off him, I think he's embarresed" another reconisble voice resonated in my ears, I slightly got up as I saw another pair of twins, along with their little sister.

"Hey Rina, Lycoris" I said with a smile. The two long blue haired, brown eyed twins smiled shyly at me, which had me inwardly chuckle at their cuteness. The only difference between the two red-haired twins and the two blue-haired twins were their ears, with those of Nerine and Lycoris being longer and smoother.

At some point, after I met them a couple of times and played with them, their fathers. To my great shock, decided that I was the 'perfect husband' for them. For the record, it was their idea, not ours.

"HAHAHAHA, you two couldn't wait could you" a booming voice said, most Devils in attendance were shocked at seeing this person, but they became even more tense with the next voice.

"Now Now Eustoma, don't think that your girls are the only ones that wanted to visit him" a smoother voice said. I looked ahead and saw to my shock and surprise. That both the King of the Gods or Angels, and the King of Devils were there in person.

"Greetings my Lords, thank you for coming to our Dinner" Venelana exclaimed as she among many, bowed before the two Kings. They smiled as their wives smiled as well.

"No, thank you for inviting us" Eustoma said with a grin as some Devils tensed up a bit, he was the King of the Angels after all, the second highest next to God himself, and it was Forbesii, whom was the current King of the Underworld, with the Maou's rulling it.

I got up as we made our way to the dining hall, as I was talking with the four sisters and Rimu, whom always was a bit…shy?

Anyway it didn't really matter because I could tell that she was happy to be here, and she and Koneko got along greatly, mostly because Remu likes to keep a stuffed cat with her and Koneko being…well half cat herself, it made sense that those two would bond well.

As we sat in the dinning hall, the Lady's were discussing something as the Two Kings were enjoying themselves. I sat down as Rias sat on my right with Akeno next to her and Koneko next to Akeno, Kiba sat across me with Tsubaki next to him and Sona on his left as she kept glancing at me. The two couples of twins sat with each other.

Riser had a smirk on his face as he continued to brag about his engagement with Rias, and this slowly drived me nuts, but I kept my composure as both the Kings started talking about my own engagement, which had me blush like a idiot, as the girls were the same, well beside the fact that I could feel the glares from the other girls, which had me shiver in slight fear.

We all enjoyed the dinner, but at last it was coming to a end, and it ended kind of sad as Rias, along with Sia, Rin, Lycoris and Kikyou were devastated to hear that I would be going for a long time, at least for at least eight to nine years as I was going to train and develop myself with a special group of people. Rias actually cried as she ran to her bedroom, I followed her along with Akeno as we calmed her down as I talked with her.

I eventually managed to ease her worry's as somehow, Medaka teleported in as she demanded a explanation. I sighed as I sat on Rias's bed as I explained why I wanted to do this, eventually the two group twins along with Remu, Sona, Koneko and even Ravel joined us as I talked with them.

"I want to do this for a very simple reason" I said, they looked at me as I sighed and looked at my hand, I had a determenet face on as I said.

"I want to be able to protect those that I care for, you all have done so much for me, and I want to be able to repay the debt, by protecting my new family" I said, I heard some gasps as Sona asked.

"But why though?, you are strong enough to help us" she said, I looked at her as I said.

"That may be, but I am not as strong as I want to be, call it a stubborn issue, but I don't want to lose any of you" I said as I recalled my earlier life.

"In my previous life, I didn't have much friends, much less so many that I have now, I want to be able to life and speak with all of you for a very freaking long time, that is…if you girls even want that" I said as I looked a bit down, but was brought into a group hug as Medaka and Rias exclaimed.

"Of course we want that you dummy!" they said as I was feeling happy as I brought them into the hug, as the girls awed as they joined in later, I chuckled at the scene as we continued to talk, and after a few minutes, Rias brought her Laptop as I looked at her.

"Umm Rias? Why are you using that?" I asked, she smirked and said.

"You didn't think that I would let my other friends out of this" she said as my face slowly turned white, I forgot about that little fact as she started her Laptop up as she opened a public chat, and within seconds. All my other friends were on it as we chatted with each other, and by that I meant that I had to explain myself in front of several pissed off and some teary eyed females. I fetl like a dick but I explained myself.

After that, we started to talk about all kind of things, and after that we slowly fell asleep as I was surrounded in female bodies as I was fast asleep as well, not knowing that the girls had a smile on their face as they tried to stay as close to me as possible.

OOO

It was the end of the week as I had my stuff ready, I had my traveling bag ready as I was waiting at the gate of the castle. I was nervous as I was going to meet someone I didn't know, nor had I seen this person before.

I had received a lot of hugs from everyone as they sended their best wishes on me. The girls were sad, but they were behind my choice, and they said that they were going to grow stronger as well, saying that they were going to 'walk by my side'.

I smiled at the thought as I heard a noise as a plane landed in front of me. My eyes were wide as I saw several very familiar people. They were comic book heroes that almost everyone knew.

They were Wolverine, Superman, Batwoman, Wonder Woman, Storm, Rogue and even Mystique and Catwoman.

'HOLY SHIT' I mentally exclaimed as I the heroes and villains that I read about, of course those with mental capability's had to hide their giggles.

"So, you're the Devil we have to pick up" Logan begun, I recovered myself as I nodded.

"Yes, that's me sir" I said respectfully, he was much older and more experienced then I was, so I had to show my respect, since I still had the looks and body of a ten year old.

"Aww, isn't he a cute little one, what's your name sugar" Rogue exclaimed in her Southeren Belle accent, it sounded really sweet to my ears.

"M-My name is Sjoerd Ryusen". I stuttered, I cursed myself in my head, this wasn't the time to be a shy young boy, although from my P.O.V, these guys and girls were legendary and I was just…a lowly devil.

"Sjoerd huh?, you from Holland?" Superman asked, I nodded as Batwoman already had my profile from my old life.

"Sjoerd Eggink, now known as Ryusen, was 20 years old before being brought here as a 10 year old, has musical history, interested in Mythology and History. Graduated with a diploma in the Food Industry. No criminal background, has Autism on small level, likes making music and games" she read out, I was stunned at that, but I remembered what the original Batman could do, so it wasn't all that suprising.

"Twenty huh?, so how does it feel to be 10 again" Mystique asked as we boarded the plane.

"Honestly, pretty weird, I still have the mind of a twenty year old, but the body of a ten year old, its unusual to say the least" I said as the BLackBird was flying us towards our destination.

I was given the explanation that I was going to be trained by them along with several others and other members of the Hero Alliance.

This Alliance consisted of the world greatest hero's and ex-villains that were helping in protecting the world. I was walking out the hangar as we made our way towards the training grounds that were looking very high tech.

"Now" Wolverine said as he readied his claws as I gasped.

"Let's get ready bub!" he said as I looked at him, and then grinned as I drew my blade.

"COME AT ME" I roared as Wolverine grinned as my training had begun.

 **AND I'M DONE. Whew this took quite some time to write, I hope you guys and girls will like this.**

 **This is DOTO, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is myself, and all other things I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hello everyone, wow, I'm honestly surprised that some people like this story, I wasn't expecting much at first, but I'm glad that some of you like it.**

 **This chapter will be my homecoming, and I have the feeling that I'm gonna be knee deep in cleavage, oh boy that's going to be fun…**

 **Well, I hope you guys and girls are going to enjoy it, I know for sure I'm going to enjoy it.**

"Hello" Characters Speaking.

'Hello' Characters Thinking.

" _Meanwhile" small paragraph skips._

" **Hello" Dark beings and some supernaturals speaking.**

" _ **Hello" Techniques being used.**_

' **Hello' Dark beings and some supernaturals thinking.**

 _ **(Hello) Author speaking.**_

 **Chapter 2. I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming…home.**

"Seriously Sjoerd, isn't this a bit…weird" a male voice said to me, I just looked backwards to him as I grinned.

"Mabey, but isn't weird things what we do best" I said, he sighed as a small smile appeared on his face.

"True enough, still, skydiving out of a plane to meet an old childhood friend, whom isn't the one you grew up with, isn't that a bit much?" he asked as the rest sweat dropped at the conversation. I chuckled as the hangar opened as the wind flew through my hair.

"That may be so…but think of the faces on both their faces when I drop in" I said, a female sighed as she said.

"Sjoerd, over the years we got to know you, I am still surprised how…weird you can act" a female by the name of Kara Zor-El, or as the world knows her, Supergirl.

"Says the Kryptonian girl to the electric elemental Devil" I replied, those aboard laughed or giggled as Kara sighed with a smile.

"Well, we're flying above Kuoh City right now, you ready to drop bub?" Logan said with a grin, I grinned back as my back faced the sky.

"Well guys and girls, it has been a fantastic couple of years, but this is where we part for now" I said as they smiled as I shared some manly hugs and hugs from the crew that was aboard the giant plane.

"It's been great to meet you 'Lion of Lightning', we will be meeting again my friend" Clark aka Superman said as I nodded. I turned my back as I breathed in and a massive grin appeared on my face, as I jumped out of the plane.

"YAAAAHOOOOOH" I cheered as I jumped out of the plane…with no parachute at all.

"He did it again." Donna said as the younger sister of Wonder Woman said as she sighed. Diana smiled and said.

"Yes, but he's gonna be fine, he's got his partner with him" she said, Donna looked at her big sister and smiled, and that soon turned into a devious smirk.

"Besides…" she trailed off as several girls gained smirks as well. "We are going to see him very soon" she giggled as several girls cheered while the men smirked as they thought.

'Lucky Bastard' they had on their own mind as they all smiled as they were all flying back towards their HQ, to help some of their members move.

 _Meanwhile_

"Mom, are we there yet?" a young red haired girl spoke as she sat in the car of her mother, she had short red hair with brown eyes as she was staring out the window of her mother's car. Her name was Will Vandom, an attractive young girl whom was bored out of her mind right now.

"Soon dear, we are almost to our new home" her mother spoke to her, Will looked at her beatifull raven haired mother as she nodded at her, she sighed as she remembered something from her past.

"Sjoerd" she muttered lowly, but Susan overheard her, she smiled softly as she remembered how her daughter met the young man.

They lived in Fadden Hills, but it was all but nice to live there. For one it was a town were a lot of rich people lived, but they weren't all that rich, sure they had more money than some others, thanks to their grandmother, but it didn't help in the long run.

Will's childhood wasn't anything but fun, always bullied and ignored by the people around her, sure she had her mother, but no one else, that was until they met Sjoerd, Rias and Medaka.

Those three weren't from around Fadden Hill, and they saw what some kids and even adults were doing towards Will, they stepped in and tried and succeeded in befriending the young red haired girl. Ever since that day, they have come and played with her multiple times, and this made Susan's hearth sour with happiness, for the first time in a long time, she finally saw Will smile again.

Afterwards, Will made more friends as she was frequently chatting over her Pc with her three friends, which soon expanded as they introduced a bunch of new people, and strangely, they all got along pretty quickly. Even after Susan finally divorced her husband, whom now was living on his own after trying to get a new girlfriend (which backfired really quickly), they moved out of Fadden Hill, and were now moving towards Kuoh City, the place where their real friends were.

In fact, it was Sjoerd's 'family' whom helped them with getting a place in Kuoh, how they managed to do that, they didn't know, but Sirzechs assured them that they would explain once they arrived. Susan was of course skeptical at first, but she got to know Sirzechs and other adults like her, and she considered them her friends, so she trusted them.

As they were entering Kuoh City, they were immediately driving towards their meeting point. They were told that a certain person would show them their new house. Will hoped that it would be Sjoerd, but since he was still away training, there was a small chance that it would be him.

Five minutes passed as Susan waited as Will leaned against their car.

"Where is the person" Susan said as she was getting a bit confused, did they arrive at the wrong meetup spot, Will was looking around when they heard.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOH" they heard as they both were shocked as they looked up were the sound was coming from, and Will's eyes widened as she slowly but surely recognized the figure, her eyes watered as she had her hands clasped over her mouth as Susan smiled.

"Sjoerd" she slowly muttered.

 _A few minutes earlier._

"WOOH, HANG TEN BABY" I cheered as I kept performing my little aerial tricks. I never felt so exhilarated before, the rush, the adrenaline, the freedom I had at this moment, it was almost intoxicating. Thankfully for me, I have a partner that keeps an eye on me.

" **Sjoerd, head's up, your nearing the ground"** He spoke to me, I grinned nodded, seeing the ground come closer and closer.

Right, before I get to the ground, I think I have to explain some things. The being you heard talk is Regulus, based on the legendary Lion, however, unlike Rias's cousin, I possess a different variant, I have Regulus. The Lion of Lightning sealed within me as my Sacred Gear through my blade Oathkeeper.

To make it easier to explain, if you have seen Strike the Blood, remember the scene were Kojou calls on his 5th familiar…yeah that's the beast that's sealed within me. I don't know how, but God thought it would be fun to give me, before I became a Devil. A lion of pure energy inside of me, making me an Electro/Energy user.

This was the thing that during my training, we focused on the most, now of course I can't use everything from him yet, but he and I managed to get along greatly. Sure like male lions in real life, he's lazy, but he sees me as his little brother figure, and I seem him as the opposite.

"Thanks Regulus" I said as I performed one more trick, and afterwards my eyes fell on the two people whom were waiting for me, one had teary eyes of happiness, and the other had a smile on her face as I could hear the first one mutter my name.

I levitated myself to the ground with my powers, as a grin was on my face.

"Hey there Willy, long time no see" I said, smiling at her before I was glomped by her, I actually had to plant my foot down as to not fall backwards.

"Sjoerd, Sjoerd, Sjoerd" Will kept muttering over as my shirt was stained with her tears, I sighed as I wrapped my hands around her and hugged her.

"Yep, it's me, and I'm here now" I said as Will cried a bit longer, before she looked at me with teary eyes, but a giant smile on her face, we separated as I hugged Ms. Vandom.

"My, oh my, you grew up well Sjoerd" she said as I hugged her back, a chuckle escaping my throat.

"Yes, that's what time will do to you, you look fantastic as well Ms. Vandom" I sincerely said as she smiled as Will latched onto my arm as the rapid fire questions started, I saw this coming as I said.

"How about I explain on the way" I said as Susan nodded as we walked towards the car as we drove to their new home. As we drive, I explained what I did during my long years of training.

"Really, they made you run up and down a ravine, with boulders strapped to your back" Will asked me in complete shock, I grimaced and nodded, boy those were not the happy days for me.

"Yup, trying to get my condition and muscle development up, and safe to say, while it was a bit…weird, it did work for me" I said as I flexed my right arm, the muscles were coming in nicely, still, I was glad that I wasn't getting that overmusculair body, I had a cross between a boxers/swimmers body, my hair was still short and brown, as were my eyes still. I was wearing a red blazer with white outlines, I wore dark blue pants with brown shoes, a white undershirt under it with the Kuoh Symbol on my right side, and in fact this was my school uniform. I also had a slick red tie around my neck. All in all, I thought that I looked good.

I looked at Will as she was wearing a Kuoh custom made school outfit for her. She wore a nice white shirt with a black short shoulder cape, a red with white outlined pair of pants, and black slightly heeled shoes, she also wore a red ribbon keeping the shoulder cape from falling off.

She apparently saw me looking her over, as I could swear I saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"W-What" she shyly asked, I chuckled and said.

"Nothing, you look good in it" I said as I saw the small chain attached to her pants, and on it was a gift I won for her so many years ago, a small frog figurine.

"Still love frogs do you Willy" I said as she blushed harder and huffed and turned away, I chuckled as Susan smiled as I patted her on the shoulder, a grin on my face.

"Hey, don't worry, it's cute that you still got it" I said, she looked at me and smiled and nodded, as we continued to talk.

OOO

When we arrived at the flat, they were stunned at what Sirzechs had done for them, the flat was a condo for them, a two layer condo with all the necessity's, but nothing to special, it had all the things a family should need, but unfortunately, we didn't have the time to look around, Susan was going to look around for a job, and me and Will had to get to school A.S.A.P.

"Come on Will, we need to get going" I spoke as she nodded, Susan hugged her daughter, then me as we walked towards the school. It wasn't a long walk, around 10 minutes to get to the building, but from where they lived, it was already very visible, as the building was bloody large.

"Oh, I hope that our friends are in the school" she said as I nodded, I hadn't talked to those people in a long freaking while, and I was mentally preparing myself to get myself glomped to the ground for the rest of the day. I heard Regulus chuckle as I scowled at him.

" **Hey, it's not my fault you have so many female friends, although seeing on how well Will grew up, I can only tell you the same will have happened to the rest of the gang"** he said in a teasing tone, I just gave him a deadpan stare as he continued to torture me.

"I hate you sometimes" I said as Will looked at me as a look appeared on her face.

"Regulus again?" she said as I nodded, she giggled as she checked her bag, and a whole bunch of cookies was the first thing I saw.

"How in Maou's name did she make all of that in so little time?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders, I sighed and tried not to think on it too much. As we entered the school, I was surprised on how big the bloody building actually was.

I didn't have much time to look it over, as we both were on the late side as we raced to the principal's office as we needed to get some last minute stuff sorted.

After that, we managed to go to our class, which was bloody huge, but I guess it was to be expected, i however didn't spot any of my old friends, which was kind of disappointing. But what I didn't know was that I was being watched by many eyes, both male and female once alike.

Will however did manage to see this, as she said to me, before we were about to introduce ourselves.

"So….you've been getting some attention already" she said, I raised my eyebrow and said.

"Really, I didn't notice" I said nonchalantly, Will rolled her eyes as she bumped my shoulder.

"You have no idea, but it isn't surprising, seeing as there are not many males still alive nowadays, and considering how you look and act, that makes you a prime target for rumors and such" she said, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean with 'how I look and act', I'm nothing special" I honestly said, I could hear Regulus sigh as Will looked at me with surprise written all over her face.

" **Honestly, you can be too modest for your own good sometimes, you have me inside of you, and you are a Knight to the Gremory family, one of the 72 pillars of the Underworld."** He said as I nodded, Will could see that I was in conversation with Regulus, kept silent.

" **Not only that, but you managed to make a lot of connections and relationships with a lot of different people, for example Medaka, whom as you might imagen, isn't your everyday normal girl"** he spoke, I nodded at that, I had seen what Medaka could do at the time, and it was fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

"Yeah I guess, by the way, do you have any idea why 'Him' placed you inside me" I asked, I was always curious on why God would gift me with a Sacred Gear, even though I knew how things were from the original DXD timeline.

" **Honestly, I have no idea on how that man works, as my previous time as the Nemean Lion, I was a feared beast, until Hercules killed me, after that, I don't remember much, just a voice telling me to 'Protect him when the time comes', i don't know if it was God whom told me that…or someone else"** he spoke as I looked at him surprise written over my face, but I nodded at him as I broke the contact, because we were being called to introduce ourselves.

 _A few minutes earlier._

"Alright everybody, butts in seat" a mature woman talked to the class, her name was Nadeshiko Benibara, a beauty of a woman whom was in the prime of her life, long dark purple/black hair mixed with brown eyes and a slender body to match. She was almost every boys favorite teacher, although be it only for her looks though. She wore a purple jacket and a black shirt and a purple skirt with black stockings and high heeled shoes.

"Sorry for being late, some stuff came up" a raven black haired woman said as she joined her fellow teacher. She wore a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. Nadeshiko turned towards her colleague and nodded.

"Right then, shall we get started Miss Orimura" she said, Chifuyu nodded as they began their lesson.

"As you all now, the new semester has just recently started, this means that you girls and few boys here, are now going to experience a whole bunch of new things and opportunities here in Kuoh Academy" she spoke as the class nodded, some were excited, others not as much, some were arrogant, and some were indifferent about it.

But two girls weren't thinking about that at all, their thoughts were stuck on their longtime friend/crush.

The first one was a beatifull crimson haired heiress, she had the most beautiful green/blue eyes and a face that looked like it was crafted by the most brilliant sculptor, her hair rested nicely on her back as a single strain (or ahoge for some) was visible. Over the years her body really filled out in the right places, a slender figure that could make supermodels jealous, she currently wore the school outfit, which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. This was of course, non-other than Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess.

The other beatifull young lady, had flowing blue/purple hair with ruby red eyes that were mesmerizing. She also had grown up very well, and the few perverted males that were in her class and on school, could certainly see that, but she didn't care, she wore another school uniform. That showed off her hourglass figure really well, a highlight would be her J-cup breasts. She wore a green corset with yellow lines, a red ribbon tying the upper part together, she had green sleeves with yellow lines and a short blue skirt with blue knee socks and brown shoes. This was none other than Medaka Kurokami, also known as Heyday by some.

'Sjoerd' they thought, as Rias sighed softly and Medaka slumped a bit in her chair, both Akeno and Zenkichi stared at their longtime friends as they shared a sad look with one another, behind the two heiresses sat the four twins.

Both Sia and Kikyou still looked quite the same, albeit the fact that they went over a large physical and mental transformation, with their bodies and minds growing as the years passed, their thoughts lingered on their fiancée as they hadn't spoken or seen him in quite some time, yet their feelings for him never truly wavered, they would love for the day to come where they would marry their childhood friend.

The same could be said for the twin demon sisters, they were worried about their future husband, and if he ever would return from his training, but they didn't allow the thoughts to consume them, as they were focusing on their studies at the moment.

But little did they know, that their wishes were about to be fulfilled. Because before the lesson could start, both teachers announced something.

"Right, before we begin our lesson for today, we would like to announce that we have two new students joining us" Benibara said as the class started to whisper, this of course was nothing new at a school like this.

"A pair of new students" one girl asked.

"Do you think it's another pair of hotties" a certain perverted pair of gents spoke, another guy with brown hair and a pair of glasses said.

"Of course there is a girl…my nose smelled it" he said, the other two cheered as Kikyou said.

"You have a very weird nose Itsuki" she said as some of her friends nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised, his nose is almost never wrong on this" a petite young girl with gray hair and heterochromia colored eyes said, her name was Mayumi Thyme, a friend of the gang as was Itsuki, despite his perverted tendencies, well it wasn't like they didn't have their perverted friends in their group, so they weren't as bothered with it as others were, they knew were his heart was, thus making his tendency's somewhat acceptable.

"Ah come one Mayumi, it's not my fault I smell pretty from a mile away" he said with a smirk as Mayumi rolled her eyes as other chuckled embarrassed.

"Still, this means that the other one is a guy right?" she asked her childhood friend, he nodded at that as Rias, Medaka, Sia, Kikyou, Nerine and Lycoris paid extra attention at that little bit, the same could be said for Sona, Zenkichi and Akeno.

"Yep, from what I can 'smell', he seems to be a good guy, not extremely perverted like those two" he said as he pointed at Matsuda and Motohama. "But there is something about him that is interesting, he's a Devil" he said, the girls had a look of hope on their face as Rias closed her eyes and silently prayed.

'Please, please brother. Let it be Sjoerd' she hoped as the other girls were the same, as were a bunch of their friends that they met through the online chat.

"Alright you two, come on in and introduce yourself" Chifuyu said as they awaited as both figures stepped through the door.

The first figure had short red hair with brown eyes, a light skin tone as she wore the original Kuoh Academy uniform, a look of familiarity appeared on some of the girls' faces, as they saw a friend from their chat group was now in their class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Will Vandom, it's nice to meet you all" she said with a smile as she also recognized a few familiar faces, she send as small smile towards Rias and Medaka with a hidden message, their eyes widened as their hearts started to beat faster than before.

Secondly, a young man stood next to Will with a smile on his face, he had short brown hair and clear brown eyes. He wore a red blazer with white outlines, a nice white undershirt, dark blue pants and clear brown boots, the logo of Kuoh on the right side of the blazer.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sjoerd Ryusen, I hope we can all become great friends" he spoke in a tone that some hadn't heard for such a long time, some silent gasps were coming from some of the class as both teachers turned towards them.

"As you can see, a male has decided to join our class, now I want you all too please try to behave, as don't swarm him with questions because he's a guy alright?" Benibara said as the class nodded, but those that knew me weren't listening, at least from what I saw.

Miss Orimura appointed us to our seats as we took them, and I knew that I had a few eyes on me already, I mentally prepared myself to be hugged to the ground as soon as the bell for lunch was going to sound.

Luckily for me, I wasn't clomped just yet, but with me being seated with Rias behind me, and Medaka in front of me, I knew that it wouldn't take long, and for some reason, I was seated close to the window, like all other anime I had watched and remembered, I had to try my best not to smirk at that.

"Alright then, today we will continue with were we ended yesterday, which was history of both the Demon and Angel worlds" Miss Benibara said as she prepared her lecture.

"After that, you all have either combat training or P.E" Miss Orimura said as I nodded to myself, it would be a good way to start making a name for myself here.

" **Not like you need to try, with how many know you already"** Regulus said as I had to agree with him as I conversed with him while keeping my attention at the lesson.

'I know, I'm honestly surprised they didn't clomp me as soon as they recognized me' I thought with a chuckle as Regulus had to laugh at that.

" **Right, they should have jumped your bone by now, seeing how some are that hot and bothered with you"** he said as I had a small blush on my face as I said.

'Really, you had to go there you pervert, well sadly for you, I ain't planning to do that for a long time, not until I become their boyfriend' I said as Regulus looked at me with a smirk.

" **That might not take so long to happen, if what their feeling for you know should be any indication…I give you a month tops"** he said as i tuned his teasing laughter out as I continued to focus on my lessons, all the while still keeping an eye out, to see if I see any more familiar faces.

OOO

"SJOERD!" was the first thing I heard when the bell had rung, I turned around as I was intercepted by two blurs and was promptly smacked into my locker, with a groan I looked at whom it was, and not surprising, it were Rias and Medaka whom got to me first.

"Hey Ri, Meda" I said as I used their old nicknames I gave them, they looked at me with enormous smiles on their faces as tears escaped from their eyes, I only smiled gently back as I removed some of them.

"Hey now, you don't need to cry for me" I said as they only snuggled up to me, drawing some attention of others to us, but at the moment, I simply didn't care, I had my two best friends back, and that was all that mattered.

"Y-Your back, your finally back" Medaka chocked out as I helped them up.

"We missed you so much" Rias said, I smiled and said.

"I missed you girls as well" I simply said, but it was enough for them to hug me tightly once again, I simply returned the embrace. As soon as they had enough, I was hugged by four other girls, and I instantly recognized them, after all, they were my fiancés.

"Hello ladies, missed me?" I asked, the response was for them to hug me even harder.

"Your back, we missed you" they chorused out in happiness, I had to slightly laugh at that, although I held it in, after that, we ordered our food and sat at the table as the game of 'Thirty Question's' had started, I answered each and every one as honest as I could.

"So... how was it, being trained by those guys." Zenkichi asked, I leaned back a bit as I thought back on all that I had learned.

"In one word, interesting" I simply said, they looked at me as she asked.

"Interesting, that's the word you would use" she said, I nodded as I said.

"Yes, because there was never really a day were something didn't happen, we could be just training or talking with one another, and the next moment we would be stopping 'villains', honestly every day was as interesting as the day before" I said as Regulus popped in.

" **Not to mention, it helped you unlock me, honestly I was getting tired of waiting for you to start hearing me little bro"** he said as the group gasped slightly as I said.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, I just started using your power, and how was I supposed to hear you on my first try bro?" I said as I could hear him scoff a bit.

" **Bah, that just means you weren't trying hard enough"** he said as I rolled my eyes and said to the group.

"Yeah, that's Regulus, my Sacred Gear, manifesting itself through Oathkeeper" I said dryly.

"Ara Ara, it seems like he's a bit sour at you Sjoerd-sama" Akeno said, I rose an eyebrow at the suffix she used, but decided to ask her about that later.

"Meh, he's still a bit pissed at me for not being to hear him earlier when I started using his power" I said as we could hear him grumble, making the girls slightly giggle.

"Still, it's good to have you back in our lives" Zenkichi said as I smiled and nodded.

"It's good to be back, however I have the feeling that some more surprises are coming my way" I said as I felt a sense of uneasiness fall over me.

"Why's that Sjoerd?" Nerine asked, I simply replied.

"Because I have the feeling that a certain 'Satan Red' is doing something for me behind my back, and i can't do anything to stop it" I said as Rias looked at me.

"You mean Nii-sama, but he likes you, so what would he…" she stopped midway as her eyes widened as I looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"Yeah, now you know what I meant" I said, she planted her head on the table the same time as me. The rest found this very amusing, but we were brought out of our thing when we all heard certain whispers.

"Look out, it's her"

"The Untouchable Queen is here"

"Quick, look away if you value your life" were some of the whispers I heard, I looked and saw to my great surprise, another character that I knew of.

She was a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place.

She wore the uniform I got to know her from her series, a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Genetics emblem. For footwear she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts.

She was walking towards the door that lead to the roof, when something dropped out her hands, as she was carrying a bunch of burgers, I stood up and grabbed the piece as I said.

"Excuse me" I said as she along with the rest of the cafeteria looked at me with wide eyes and mouths dropped in shock. I had a smile on my face as I placed the burger in her hands, a small blush appeared on her face as I said.

"You dropped this" I said with a grin.

"OH MY GOD" someone shouted.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE CUTE ONE"S THAT GO FIRST" another random student.

"WHY….ISNT HE DEAD" they exclaimed as I simply looked at her with a smile as she suddenly blushed and grabbed it and walked away abruptly, but not before silently thanking me.

I nodded as I walked back towards the group as they stared at me with wide eyes, I cocked my head and asked.

"What?" i said, this reaction was enough for them to snap them out of…whatever it was they were trapped into as Kikyou said.

"Don't what us, do you know whom that was" she asked, I shook my head as she explained.

"That's Sattelizer El Bridget, a Second year student, also a Pandora, one of the girls that can fight against the NOVA, rumor has it she hasn't found a Limiter yet because every time one does try, she harms them" she said, I nodded slightly, but I knew the truth, sexually harassed by her brother, because their mother didn't like the new mistress, which was Satellizer's mother.

"Really, she didn't look that scary" I simply replied, and before they could say anything, I said.

"Also, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover" I said, this struck a chord with the girls as they looked at each other and then back at me, and then at were Sattelizer was, and slightly nodded.

"Right, but that doesn't mean she is someone whom you can approach so easily though" Kikyou remarked as I had to concede to her for that. I knew that Sattelizer was extremely distrusting on other people, so it would take me a while to get her to fully open up.

But before I could make any plans on what to do, Regulus suddenly yelled.

" **DUCK"** he roared as I dropped, as I saw the black missile fly over me. It stopped in front of me, and I widened my eyes as to whom I saw.

She had long black hair with ruby red eyes. A black shirt with a white coat that she was wearing like a cape, a white skirt with black boots to match. I widened my eyes as I was looking at another old friend. She was known as 'Goddess of Battle', the 'Natural Human Disaster'. But I knew her as Momoyo Kawakami.

I gulped as she had a wicked smile on her face, her eyes showing that she had the intent to go violent.

"H-Hey Momoyo" I stuttered.

"Hello Sjoerd, did you miss me" she said as she licked her lips, I took a step back as I looked at the girls, but they were just smiling, like they were expecting this. And to be fair, I should have seen this coming as well.

"Y-Yes, but can we not…OH SHIT!" I said as she ran at me with high speed as I jumped back… or at least tried to, but sadly that wasn't the case for me as she pulled me into a headlock as she said.

"You go away for ten years, and now that you're here, you don't even say hi to me, I'm hurt Sjoerd, I thought we had something here" she said as I wanted to breath.

"I…just….arrived" I managed to mutter out.

"Exactly, I know that Rias and Medaka are your main squeezes, with the four following" she said as the girls and I blushed from that blunt statement.

"But you could at least make time for us and see how we were doing" she said as I managed to squeeze my way out. And stood right in front of her, a grin still plastered on to her face.

"Yeah, I guess I could, but I don't think that would help me right now would it?" I asked, the grin only confirmed my answer, I sighed as I knew of only one way to please her, since it was something she enjoyed.

"Tell you what, I have either P.E or combat training after this. One on one, no holds barred, how about it Momoyo?" I said with a grin of my own, because I really wanted to see if I could match her, with the training I had received, and from the look of her face, I could see that she was excited about that as well, we shook hands as I was promptly launched into the wall again, but this time thanks to a purple missile.

"Ugh, not again" I groaned.

"Sjoerd, your back!" a familiar voice to both Momoyo and I.

She had short light blue hair with purple eyes, in her hair was a flower accessory. A light skin that was soft to touch, she wore a white shirt with a blue tie, black shorts and black stockings and boots. Her name was Miyako Shiina _**(Both her and Momoyo Kawakami are from MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI! Or Oh Samurai Girls for the western audience.)**_

"*Groan* hey Miyako" I groaned out in slight pain as the girl in question was hugging me to half death with her vice-like grip on me.

"I'm so happy to see you again, now we can be together once more" she said as I sighed. It seems like in the time that I went away, she didn't change much after I helped her. Fortunately for me, I was saved? By Rias as she pulled me away, only to place my head in her cleavage.

"Miyako! Get your hands of him" she said with clear jealousy in her voice, I tried to escape her clutches, but Miyako retorted by sandwiching me.

"Why do you get to hold him alone Rias" she said as she kept clinging to me, the two girls glared with sparks in their eyes, I could only sigh as I should have seen this coming.

Thankfully I was helped by Will and her friends as both girls turned away from one another as their jealousy was put on hold for now.

'Oh boy, I should have expected this' I thought, Regulus nodded.

' **Yeah, even though their friends, their rivalry for you can create some tension between them, and maybe some of the other girls you know'** he thought to me, I nodded mentally as we continued to talk after that little incident.

We catched up on several things as the bell rang to signal the next lesson which made me and Momoyo grin as we were about to have our little spar/battle. And thanks to Miss Orimura, we could hold our spar first.

I stood on one side as Momoyo stood in front of me with a grin on her face as I had a smirk on my face as we both cracked our knuckles. Miss Orimura was our referee for this match as the rest of the group either watched or were busy doing their own exercises.

"Alright you two, this will be a simple sparring match, standard rules applied, no blows below the belt, no crippling blows or moves that can kill, if I think that this has gone on for long enough, you both will stop at my command, Agreed?" she asked. We both nodded as she slid into her stance with a grin on her face, as I slid into mine with a smirk, I was looking forward to this, to see how far I had come in my years of absence.

"Don't hold back Sjoerd, or you're going to regret it" she said, I nodded.

"Oh don't worry, I intent to not disappoint any of you here" I said with a smirk, and as soon as we heard Miss Orimura's voice, we sprang into action as our elbows met in a clash that produced a small shockwave. The clash lasted for about a few seconds as Momoyo pushed me away and began to fire a rapid barrage of punches that came my way.

I managed to avoid most, but goddamm those that connected with me, they hurt very fucking much, but I didn't deter me, as I started fighting back with equal ferocity, this had the apparent effect of her starting to get into this as after a series of blows, she jumped back and just as I was about to rush her, she brought out one of her special techniques.

" _ **Kawakami Style: Starkiller"**_ she shouted as a blast of visible air smacked me in the face as it launched me into the tree line that was close to the battleground, the group gasped as they saw me disappear.

"SJOERD" the four exclaimed as Rias and Medaka were worried about what just happened, but they became visible relieved when they sensed my magical energy as I now fired a technique of my own.

" _ **RAILGUN!"**_ I roared as a blast that took the shape of a beam of power and electricity was fired at Momoyo as this time, she was send into the tree line fast as I jumped out of the trees as I followed her.

"I ain't done yet Momo" I said as electricity surrounded me as I flashed towards her with my now enhanced speed as I had Oathkeeper out as Regulus was helping me as well.

"HAHA, this is what I was hoping for, come show me more" she said as I only grinned as we took things up a notch as we jumped up as this turned into an aerial battle as techniques and blows were continuously fired at one another.

 _Back on the ground._

"What the…he can keep up with Momoyo?!" Zenkichi exclaimed in shock as she tried to keep up with us, as did some of the others, the Kawakami family hadn't that much of a problem, as did Rias and Medaka.

"Apparently so, but I think that they're both still holding back a lot of their power and abilities" Akeno said as she held her check as power did turn her on as she watched the two powerhouses continue to clash as suddenly.

"RIP" a ripping sound was heard as both Momoyo and I landed back to the ground as Momoyo had a lustful grin as I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do" I asked as I turned my head as I saw the looks of my fellow classmates as the girls were looking at me with blushes as some of the guys had jealousy in their eyes. I looked at me and saw to my shock that Momoyo somehow had ripped my shirt off completely as I was now bare chested.

"GAAH!" I exclaimed as I glared at her, she only snickered as she retorted with.

"Oh come on Sjoerd, it's not that bad to show off the goods every once in a while, and I think I can say for us all… we defiantly approve" she said as she licked her lips, making me that more nervous then I already was.

"Please let me put my shirt back on" I almost begged, I started to feel uncomfortable as Miss Orimura stepped up.

"Alright you two, this fight is over. Sjoerd, you can replicate your shirt and put it on, unless you want them to start pouncing on you" she said as I quickly did that, but just after that we all heard a crash as the sound of metal meeting metal was heard, and I had a sneaking suspicion as to what was going on.

"What the…hey aren't those two…" a male said as to most of the class surprise, we saw Sattelizer being bullied by another Pandora.

She has long red colored hair which is done in two large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons. She wore the clothing all Pandora's from the show wore, with a few exceptions of course. I remembered her to be Ganessa Roland, a rival to Sattelizer.

"Urgh, why can't I beat you, you bitch" she said as she kept firing her Chains at the stotic and cold Sattelizer whom had her weapon out as well, and to my surprise, a normal Kazuya was shocked to see what was happening, I remembered him being a bit of a wimp in the beginning, but later on he became someone that would attract a lot of attention…somewhat.

Seeing as no one was doing anything, I decided to play hero and I zapped myself in the middle of the fight to stop the two as I commanded her chains to stay in place thanks to my control over lightning and blocked Satellizer's blade with my own.

"Enough!" was all I said as I pushed both away as Gannessa growled, but Sattelizer seemed to recognize me from earlier.

"It's you" she muttered. I looked at her and nodded as I heard.

"HUH!?, whom do you think you are male, stepping in like that" she said, I only glared as she glared at me.

"My name is Sjoerd Ryusen, a new student here at school, and the one whom is gonna end this silly little dispute" I said as before Gannessa could answer, she felt to the ground as did Sattelizer.

"Wait, what are you doing, she didn't..." was all that Kazuya could say before I interrupted him.

"I know that she wasn't the instigator, but to get them both to calm down and listen, this is the best way to do so, besides…" I said as I looked at them both.

"I don't think that both of you are bad in any way or form, now can we please just forgive and forget this like adults" I said as Sattelizer softly looked at me, and nodded.

"Huh, why should I listen to a freshman" Gannessa said, she was going to be stubborn in this, fine then.

"Because if you don't want to listen to me, well you might want to listen to the teachers" I said with a grin as I motioned towards Miss Orimura and Miss Benibara, along with some of the Student council, wich had Rias and Medaka in it, along with Sona whom smiled my way as she saw me. She flinched as she glared at me as I sighed and helped Sattelizer up, whom slightly flinched as she looked at the looks of disapproval.

"Look, I may not know your personal, but I knew someone with an attitude like yours, and the only thing I will say is this. Stop trying to compare yourself with others, even if you are stronger or better, there will always be one or some people that will be stronger then you" I said as this had the effect of her grinding her teeth, but I wasn't done just yet.

"But if you take that as motivation to grow stronger to protect those that you care for, then you can reach heights that you never thought possible, and this is where true power comes from, not from a rank, a title or even your birth, but from what and whom you want to protect, that's where I believe true power comes from" I said as I reached out my hand as she only stared at me as I said with a smile.

"So what do you think, wanna be friends" I smiled as she looked at me with wide eyes, as a soft look appeared on her face as I helped her up as she was taken away as she still had to face up for her problems.

"Are you alright Sattelizer? And you man?" I directed my question towards Kazuya and Sattelizer, the girl only nodded as she retreated her hand really quickly as she left with a soft 'thank you', I only shrugged it off as her being her cold self that she showed to those that she didn't trust.

"Sattelizer-senpai" the young man exclaimed, I looked at him and said.

"What did you do to get in this situation, matter of fact, I don't think we have met before" I asked, he snapped out of his funk as he introduced himself.

"Ah, your right, my name is Kazuya Aoi, I'm a freshman here and a new Limiter. It's a pleasure to meet you" Kazuya introduce himself as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sjoerd Ryusen, a freshman as well" I said as we were brought out of our conversation by the teachers as we continued to do what they wanted us to do.

OOO

"So you thought that was your long lost sister, and after that, you got caught in the fight between her and Gannessa" I asked as we were now done for the day.

"Yes, and I want to apologize to her for that, but she just wouldn't let me. I only know that something is wrong with her" he said, as I nodded.

'Ain't wrong there buddy' I thought as I said.

"Just give it some time, and when the situation gets better, then you can apologize alright" I said, he nodded as we grabbed our stuff as Medaka and Rias were waiting for me. Will and the others had already left as they had promised to eat with Hay-Lin's grandmother, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Yan Lin, her grandmother was going to give Will the Hearth of Kandrakar, and I would be dammed if I let them take on that responsibility all by themselves.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rias asked, I looked at her as I nodded.

"What were you thinking about Sjoerd?" Sia asked as she walked up closer to us, since we were kind of a big group. I looked at her as I shook my head.

"Nothing important" I said, hoping to dismiss the subject, instead I focused on something else.

"So judging by our group, we all live close to one another I guess?" I asked, since Medaka and Rias were still with me, as were the two Angel Princesses and the two Demon Princesses.

"Yes, but we don't know exactly where our houses are, we were only given a map by Sirzechs-sama whom….Sjoerd, Rias. What's with those looks" Nerine said as both of our eyes twitched as we were completely shocked by what we saw, Medaka joined us as soon as we pointed it out.

"Oni-sama" Rias muttered as a vein popped with me as we all stared at our new 'house', I say house lightly because Sirzechs in all his infinite wisdom…DECIDED TO GIVE US A FREAKING CASTLE.

"WHAT THE HELL SIRZECHS!?" I said as this was over the top, even for the Crimson Satan, and the fact that some people I knew probably had a hand in this as well as the castle had a very modern style to it, and I was right as I saw Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Powergirl and several others waiting for us.

"Hey Sjoerd, surprised to see us again?" Kara asked as I only pointed at them with a dropped mouth as I made gacking noises.

"*giggle*, I think we lost him" a familiar voice said as both the next heir to the Underworld and one of the strongest girls I know, were shocked to see their mothers standing in front of them, along with Sona, Sonatra, Serafall, the girls whom trained me. Even Ravel and Raven were there along with a bunch of maids that we knew, along with the kings of Heaven and Hell, along with their wives.

"What the…OK what strings did Sirzechs pull to get this together" I asked as we were escorted inside.

"Not that many, we just decided to pool our resources together to make this happen" Sonatra said as I stared at the head of the Sitri house, then towards Raven whom nodded, and then towards Venelana and my friends and old coaches whom smiled or nodded, I sighed as did Rias and Medaka as her mother joined us as well, we just dropped the whole case as we were given a tour of the place, and to say that it was massive was a goddamm understatement. But there were some rooms that I was very happy with.

For one, it had a gigantic recording studio with all kind of different instruments and things to make music with, which had me almost crying tears of joy as I started to look over a bunch of different instruments as I wanted to play them, which had them either play along with me, or started to listen and move along with what we were making, which was quite fun to see.

After a while, we were walking around as I saw some more of the rooms that were available to us, several bathrooms, more bedrooms then I could count, a massive library, a massive eating room, our central HUB if there ever was an emergency, which was in connection with the Watchtower and the Institute, a freaking huge indoor pool with slides and other things, a massive garden with several training grounds and duel fields for those whom had Pokémon's or were duelists, which none of us were, but it's always good to be prepared. We also had an armory and our own blacksmith area, and even a freaking hangar which was nuts to imagen, but I guess if you're the leader of the Underworld, you can afford to do some crazy things.

"Oh…My….Maou" was the only thing that I could exclaim after all of that, and thankfully, I wasn't the only one whom thought that as Rias and Medaka nodded along with the four.

"Now, aren't you girls and guy glad for this, now we can all live under the same roof, think of all things we can do" Kara said as some minds went to…interesting places as I saw several girls gain either blushes, or started to grin perversely as I only gulped as I tried to steer the conversation towards a different topic, thankfully Grayfia, whom was one of the maids, along with her sister and their mother, helped me.

Grayfia's sister, whom had completely different powers then her older sister, since she had fire based ones, she could control several different colored ones, whom acted in certain ways, she had the same hair, only done with several braids, firery red eyes, and a fitting maid outfit to match. Her name was Youko Lucifuge. _**(Check the DXD wiki, and find her first design, that is whom Youko is)**_

Their mother was a beautiful, and not to mention busty woman by the name of Yoshino Shimamori/Lucifuge. A single woman whom lost her husband in the war against the Old Satan Faction, she had her daughters silver hair, but hers was straight that flowed like a waterfall, violet colored eyes with a healthy light skin, she wore the standard maid outfit. I could defiantly see were Grayfia and Youko got their looks from, and were Grayfia got her softer side from, since the mother acted as a mother to all of the younger staff, and even us as well, which was refreshing. _**(Look up Daten no Kioku, you'll find her there)**_.

"Now now ladies, let us not embarrass Sjoerd-sama any further" Yoshino said as I sighed in relief, as I was saved by her for now, but some girls snickered as I heard.

"Then he should stop being so cute every time things like this come up" she said as the redness on my face returned as I planted my face onto the table as I resigned to my fate. I know knew for a fact that the girls loved to see me flustered.

"See, that's what I mean" she said as I wanted to glare, but I felt Nerine and Lycoris comfort me as one of them spoke.

"It's ok Sjoerd, their only teasing you" she said as I send a grateful smile their way.

"Cheer up buddy, look if it is any consolation, were sorry if we took it too far" Blackfire said as I looked at her and nodded, I knew that they loved to tease me, but thankfully they also knew when to stop.

"Alright, apology accepted, it's just…well," I tried forming the words, but a finger was put on my mouth to silence me.

"We get it, you're not used to all the attention, and you need time to accept it that you now have so many that care for you" Rias said as I nodded. Back home I didn't have that many, so this was kind of overwhelming for me.

"Thanks girls" I said as the happy mood returned as we continued to eat, talk and joke and laugh.

After that, some of the group got dressed in their uniforms as they were going on patrol, while others rested up or did their own thing. I headed back towards the music room to grab my guitar, since I wanted to play some more.

I had an Ibanez RG Series RG450DX - Starlight Blue in my hand as I started to play, not knowing that some of the girls, came over to listen.

 _ **(Play Sonic 2: Chemical Plant Zone || Cover by RichaadEB & ThunderScott)**_

As I started to play the tunes I remembered from watching his video, I suddenly heard that some of the girls had picked up some of the instruments that were also in the song, this brought a smile to my face as the song started to approach its solo, I breathed in and let my fingers do the rest as the solo was brought to live.

" **That's it Sjoerd, let it guide you, feel the music and go with its flow"** Regulus said, I grinned as we finished the song.

"That...was…AWESOME" Terra otherwise known as Tara Markov said as we shared a high-five.

"I agree, that sounded wonderful, I'm glad to see that you didn't lose your talent for music" I heard as I saw the three Ladies of the houses stand there along with their daughters, me and Tara along with the others only laughed embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, we didn't know that we were that loud" Kazuko aka Wanko said as she had joined us, along with her were Momoyo and her friends such as Miyako, Christiane aka Chris, and another of the big four Yukie Mayuzumi aka Mayu-Mayu and Yamimita Naoe _**(Genderbend Yamato Naoe)**_ , the teams tactician and slight pervert.

"Don't worry, you didn't disturb us, please continue with what you're doing" Venelana said as the rest nodded and either took a seat, or grabbed an instrument, I looked at the girls as they either shrugged their shoulders, or just stared, I shrugged as I switched from my guitar to a Saxophone and after counting down, we started to play.

 _ **(Play Mario Kart 8 / F-Zero: Big Blue - Jazz / 80's Cover || insaneintherainmusic)**_

As the groovy 80 style tunes roamed through the castle, and afterwards the sound of the music we made, I didn't know that the girls whom were out on night patrol had already returned.

 _A few minutes earlier._

A good few hours had passed as the team flew back towards the castle.

"Urgh, that was so not worth the trouble" Donna exclaimed as Laura Kinney aka X-23 nodded along with a few others.

"Tell me about it, I thought that Riddler would be done with his whole shtick, but apparently he still hasn't given up" Cassandra Cain aka the Fourth Batgirl said, she alongside Batwoman and Robin, along with others of the Bat Family had their fair share of encounters with him and other psychopaths and lunatics, but most of them had either died, retired, or were in jail or turned their lives around after the Eon War.

"It comes with the job kids, besides if he and others weren't around, we wouldn't have a job, isn't that right Selena?" Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat said as she looked at her fellow Cat-themed villain turned hero.

"True, but it does get a bit boring sometimes, fighting the same ones over and over again, now I want to know how you girls dealt with it" she said as the older heroes looked at each other and shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that.

"Well, regardless of that, I just want to take a shower, then hop into my bed back home" she answered as many agreed.

"Still, it surprises me on how easily Sirzechs managed to pull this off" Felicia said.

"Yeah, I guess when your one of the rulers of the Devil race, you have certain perks with that position" Wonder girl aka Cassie Sandsmark, daughter of Helena Sandsmark and the Olympian god Zeus.

"true, but I think the main reason why he did this was because of Sjoerd and Rias, you know how much he loves those two, especially his sister" Laura said as the younger girls giggled, the older ones had to smirk at that, they knew full well that Sirzechs was a bonna fide siscon because of his deep love for his younger sister, but thankfully he doesn't act on it because of his wife and son.

"Did we ever thank him for allowing us to live with them" Donna asked, as the girls looked at her, as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Because thanks to him, we get to live with him 24/7, I don't know about you girls, but I am soooooo taking him when were alone." She said with a small blush, this had the effect of making the others go red in the face as well.

"Oh really, then what if I get to him before you hmm!?" Laura said in a challenging tone with a smirk to match, they knew that they were teasing one another, but a little bit of a rivalry wasn't going to hurt them.

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world, because I am not backing down so easily" she said as the two shook hands as the rest nodded, they knew that the battle to his heart… had now begun.

 _ **AAAAND CUT, well this took a long ass while to write. I apologize for those whom have been waiting for an update, I just had a bit of a writer's block, and I got a bit of Plot Bunny Syndrome.**_

 _ **Regardless, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, I sure had a blast writing this one.**_

 _ **Anyway, I will see you all in the next chapter.**_

 _ **This is DOTO. Signing off!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is myself, and all other things I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hello everyone, it's good to see you all again. I had some time to think out where I want to take this story, and I believe I have it all figured out.**

 **But let us not worry about that now, instead I would like you to join me as I bring you chapter 3. Now this chapter will be a time-skip to a few months, which will introduce several familiar figures in the DXD universe. So sit back and enjoy.**

"Hello" Characters Speaking.

'Hello' Characters Thinking.

" _Meanwhile" small paragraph skips._

" **Hello" Dark beings and some supernaturals speaking.**

" _ **Hello" Techniques being used.**_

' **Hello' Dark beings and some supernaturals thinking.**

 _ **(Hello) Author speaking.**_

 **Chapter 3. The Red Dragon awakens part 1.**

It has been a few weeks since I started school at Kuoh Academy, and boy was it a few busy weeks.

First of all, thanks to me helping Sattelizer, she opened up to me quite a bit, as I had helped her deal with Miyabi and Ingrid, two people whom she had trouble with. I had Ingrid deal with her darkness by the dead of her friend by the hands of the NOVA, and stopped Miyabi from claiming Kazuya against his will.

I knew that Kazuya had a crush on Sattelizer, but Sat didn't return those feelings, which left him heartbroken at first, but thanks to a new friend of ours. A girl by the name of Rana Linchen, whom was from Tibet. She came to Kuoh to find her 'destined one', whom turned out to be Kazuya, and she helped him get over his 'crush' on Sattelizer, and started to begin dating Rana, whom enjoyed every single moment with him.

We also discovered that Will and her friends now were in possession of powers of their own. I knew whom gave them and what they were capable off. But the others didn't, so after they came forward with it, we offered to help them, after their loss to an enemy by the name of Cedric, whom was a giant serpent like creature.

According to them, they were to protect the Heart from a Dark Lord by the name of Prince Phobos, and eventually defeat him, which was easier said than done. But with our help, they were coming along nicely.

I also did some training of my own, along with Rias's peerage, as I wanted to reach my own Balance Breaker, but it was still a long way until I could reach it. I also noticed that Rias was not all there, as she seemed to think some things over, which had me concerned, because I had a feeling that it could be one of two things.

Medaka also trained with us, as she brought her older brother and older sister with her, whom later moved in. I got along great with both of them as the older brother Maguro was a slightly perverted young man, whom loved both his sisters obsessively, yet could get serious when the situation asked for it.

Her sister was a bit more difficult to get along with at first, since she believed that geniuses came from a Hell like environment, and that contradicted with the way we do things in my house and in general, that and she didn't show her emotions at all, kind of like Koneko in a way. But we still became good friends later.

"Focus you five, don't let your fears get the best of you, push through them" came from The White Queen aka Emma Frost whom was busy training them along with several others, as I was busy clashing my blade against Kiba whom had Maguro on his side.

I had to admit that while their training was brutal, it did show results as I was doing much better than before as I could detect and avoid Kiba's slashes much easier as I pressured them both some more.

"Gaah" came from them as I pushed them back as I fired an electricity charged slash at them as it kicked up quite a bit of dust. But I knew that that wasn't enough to keep them down as I prepared myself.

"Not good enough Sjoerd" Maguro said as he emerged from the dust cloud behind me as he brought his fist down as I used the flat side of my blade to block it, but this gave Kiba a chance to try and run me trough.

But luckily I still had my Electrokinesis as I zipped my way out of the way as Kiba halted as did Maguro as they were now looking for me.

"Were did he go?" Maguro asked as both had their backs against one another as Kiba materialized a bunch of his swords. I really was jealous of that ability he has. The power to create as many swords as you can, from practically nothing. But I could not dwell on those feelings as I made myself known, in the best way I knew how.

"DEATH FROM ABOVE" I yelled as I crashed into ground with a charged first as both looked at me as if I had gone crazy as both jumped away.

"What the…" Emma exclaimed as she and the W.I.T.C.H now looked our way as I was in the middle of my crater as electricity surrounded me as I drew Oathkeeper again as electricity surrounded me.

"WHAT THE HELL SJOERD, ARE YOU MENTAL" Maguro yelled as he had a tick mark that was visible as Kiba just chuckle embarrassed, I looked at him with a grin that made him sign, which was quickly replaced with a grin as he powered himself up, signaling that he had activated his Abnormality which had me on edge.

"Analysis" I muttered, I knew that this spar was going to be much more difficult now that he had that, with that troublesome ability, he could understand everything about me and what I could do, and most likely, he already had a solution to defeat me. Still that didn't meant that I was going to give up as easily as Kiba readied himself after he and Maguro were done strategizing.

 _ **(Play Jet Set Radio Future - Concept of Love)**_

As i heard the music being played, Kiba started off with summoning several blades as they came at me in succession and high speed, I charged myself up as I zipped towards them as I started to run through them, smacking the blades away or avoiding them altogether. Some appeared above me as I did a slash upward as they now fought back with a mental command of Kiba, I was still airborne as I parried them, before launching one like a missile towards them as I zipped behind two and held them, as I made my way towards them.

"Here he comes" Kiba warned his partner as he readied himself as I made a beeline towards Kiba as he planted his feet into the earth as I pushed him backwards, dust and gravel traveled along with us as I pushed him towards the wall, but thankfully for him, Maguro came in from above with a outstretched fist and slammed it down. Thankfully I could zip myself out of there or I would be as flat as a pancake.

"Tch, I missed" I heard him mutter as Kiba came at me with his swords drawn, but what drew my attention was that these ones were wind based, my elemental weakness, I figured they would go for a strategy like this as I redoubled my efforts to hold them off.

On the other training field, Medaka was busy holding her own against Wonder Woman, She-Hulk and Ms. Marvel as Medaka herself wasn't in her _**War God Mode,**_ which was good, because if she entered that, it would be very hard to stop her, since she will lose her humanity and just go berserk. But I could see that she was trying to use _**The End**_ , but since the three weren't Abnormalities, it wouldn't work for her, so all she had were her own skills, which was more than enough for her.

But I couldn't watch their fight for too long as Kiba had conjured up a multitude of wind blades as they were now homed in on me.

"Crap" I muttered as I was forced to run around and to try and shake them off, and this was just what they were counting on as suddenly Maguro appeared in front of me and before I could react, a fist was heading my way and it connecting, making me tumble towards the ground.

 _ **(End Music)**_

"Urgh, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow" I groaned as I helped myself up, I felt sore and pain all over my body, but I wasn't going to give up just yet.

"You done yet Sjoerd?" Maguro asked as I only glared at him, and that glare transformed itself to a grin as I prepared myself.

"You should know" I said as I charged up as Regulus and I grinned as we said.

"THAT WE DO NOT GIVE UP SO EASYLY" we roared as we prepared ourselves, as this made them tense up as the girls were now looking towards us, as were our visitors which were the four princesses and some new guests along with Rias and Sattelizer whom tagged along.

"Well, time to take some notes, pay attention girls, this will be most interesting" Emma said as the Guardians now paid attention to our spar.

"Man, I can't wait, this will be so epic!" Irma said with a grin on her face as she watched in anticipation for what was about to happen.

"Come to think of it, we never really saw Sjoerd get that serious huh?" Taranee asked her friends as they looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, now that makes this even more interesting" Hay-Lee said as Cornelia sighed romantically as Will paid extra attention as they all headed upstairs as we three now had more room to play.

"Hey girls." Will greeted the guests as Rias and Sattelizer were the first ones to greet them.

The girls whom were visiting were all of our ages. The first one had long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. She wore a pink top with white polka-dots and a blue heart emblem on the top with a puffy blue skirt, and a yellow belt with a pink and white polka-dot bow on it. Her shoes are pink heels with white polka-dots with a blue ankle strap and a yellow ribbon on her toes. This was Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame of Domino and princess of said planet and leader of the group known as Winx.

The next one was a girl with long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. She wore an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps. This was Stella, Fairy of the Sun and Moon, princess of Solaria.

The next girl had tanned skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blond within her bangs. She wore a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. This was Flora, third member of Winx, also known as the Fairy of Nature.

The fourth member of Winx had magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. She wore a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes, she also has a lime green belt. This was Tecna, the Fairy of Technology.

The fifth member was a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, and blue eyes. She wore a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these, she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. This was Musa, the Fairy of Music.

The sixth member was a dark-skinned girl with a medium brown complexion and long, curly mahogany brown hair and cerulean eyes. She wore a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green sneakers and a pink and green trimmed headband. This girl was Aisha, princess of the planet Andros, also known as the Fairy of Waves.

The last and newest member of the Winx was a girl whom also came from this universe's version of Earth, which was weird if I was going to think on it some more, but I didn't have the time. Anyway, this girl had waist-length, mauve hair with amber tips and eyes of arbitrarily interchanging mauve and amber color. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. She also gets a secondary outfit with different jeans and a closed denim vest over her usual shirt. Her name was Roxy, the Crown Princess to the Earth Fairies and Fairy of Animals.

"Hey girls, came to watch?" Will asked after the initial hugs were given, they now focused back on the field as they watched to see what we were going to do next.

"Well, actually it was supposed to be a friendly visit, but we heard the commotion and we got curious, good thing to considering" Aisha said as they haven't seen me get serious before.

"And you Satella, what brings you here?" she asked, Satella only blushed slightly and said.

"I-I wanted to see him" she stuttered slightly, feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh, does somebody have a little crush on our favorite devil?" Cornelia and Stella asked in a teasing tone, which resulted in her only blushing harder, making the girl giggle.

"W-What, i-i-I don't, umm" she stuttered over her words, even though she was happy to call these girls and others her friends, she still felt nervous about all of this.

"Hey, easy Sat, were just teasing" Musa said as more people entered, as the two fashionistas that were already there, greeted their fellow fashion sister.

"Rarity!" they greeted as the fashionable Anthro pony greeted them with kisses on their cheeks.

"Hello dears, it's lovely to see you" she said as the rest of the Elements entered.

The first one was a purple Alicorn, to be more precise, her fur was a pale light grayish mulberry, but to me it was just purple, with her mane that was a Moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks. Her eyes were a beautiful violet, she wore a neat uniform from our school, a light blue top with a pink bow, a purple skirt with her cutie mark on it and black shoes.

The next one was Rarity whom was a white furred Unicorn with azure colored eyes, she had indigo colored hair that had a curl in it, she wore a light blue dress with red high heels, and it had a shoulder that was exposed to the world, she also had blue full length gloves.

The next one was an Earth mare with long blond hair done in a ponytail _**(HAH PUNS)**_ , she wore a brown Stetson hat and had an orange coat, and she wore a white top with a light brown vest, a light brown skirt with a black belt and brown boots. Her name was Applejack or AJ to her friends.

"Heya girls, Heya Author" a new voice entered as she suddenly was in front of a screen. _**( Seriously Pinks….wha, how are you doing that)**_ as she was suddenly back with the girls, she wore a yellow baby top and blue shorts, her pink coat and her poofy dark pink hair were very recognizable, she also had baby blue eyes. She also wore brown boots and knee high socks that were striped blue and white.

The next one was a tomboyish Pegasus mare with a freaking rainbow colored main and tail, she had a blue fur and wings, which were folded on her back, she had cerise colored eyes, she wore a leather jacket with a white top under it, tight blue pants and a pair of gloves that were black in color, and brown shoes. Her name was Rainbow Dash, or RD to her friends.

The second last of the Elements was a yellow Pegasus with cyan colored eyes, she had pale pink hair that was straight and only slightly curled at the ends, and she wore a green sweater that showed off her figure really well, she also wore a blue skirt with green shoes.

The newest member of the Elements of Harmony, which was the Element of Forgiveness was a second Alicorn, she had cyan eyes and an amber colored coat, she had a mix of crimson and yellow mixed hair, almost resembling bacon. She wore a black leather jacket with a lime green top, a yellow skirt, blue kneesocks and black high heeled boots.

The last one was a Unicorn with Persian blue eyes, she had a light purple-ish coat with a mane that was similair to Twilight's, only hers had light purple and aquamarine streaks in it, she wore a black short sleeved jacket, a green shit, ripped grey pants and brown boots. Her name was Starlight Glimmer, a student of Twilight.

"Hey, what have we missed so far" RD asked, exited to see some action.

"So far, nothing yet, however, the show is about to begin" Emma commented as they saw that we tensed up and got our game faces on as I held my blade For Honor Warden style as I send some electricity through Oathkeeper.

"Oh, I hope they don't hurt each other to much" Fluttershy commented, Flora approached the timid Pegasus as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they'll be alright, if it gets too much, were here to help you" she said, knowing that despite all they had done and faced, both girls weren't a fan of violence, which what made them become great friends, both of them were gentle in nature and appearance.

"Well then, since we have an audience, let's give them a show shall we" Maguro quipped as both Kiba and I smiled and nodded, as our spar continued.

 _ **(Play Breathe by OIJ)**_

"Ready?" I said as I prepared to fight these two back to back.

"Yeah!" they said as in an instant, I closed the distant as I face now face to face with them, shock written all over their faces as they both went towards the side as I followed the one I thought was the more dangerous, in this case, it was Maguro as I used a trick that I learned that Regulus could do.

"Change, gauntlets" I said as Oathkeeper changed from a bastard sword to two gauntlets that were yellow/gold and black in color as I smashed them together as I traded blows with him as we picked up speed as we flashed all over the place, as Kiba send several heat seeking blades after me, but luckily I was more flexible than before, so I twirled around in the air like a top and send a leg towards Maguro, and the other leg and my two fists smacking the blades away.

"Not bad!" Maguro said as he grabbed onto my leg, and threw me towards the wall, but right before I could hit it, I placed my feet on the wall, readied myself, and shot forward.

"NOT YET" I roared as I smacked Maguro away, and made my way towards Kiba as I changed Regulus form again.

"Change, Rapier" I said as a stylish rapier appeared, its blade was yellow/gold and the guard was black.

" _ **Rapid Execution"**_ I called out as I sped myself up as I thrusted my blade forward in rapid succession, which had Kiba on the defence as Maguro shook of the dizziness.

"Gaah" he cried out as he jumped back as he roared out.

" _ **Sword Birth"**_ he said as multiple blades appeared from the ground, which had me jump backwards, but because I focused only on Kiba, I didn't know that Maguro was behind me, I felt him wrap his hands around me, and he fcking slammed me onto the ground, jumped back as the blades connected.

"URGH" I groaned, it did hurt, but I wasn't going to give up as I broke some and moved back.

"SJOERD" I heard some of the girls scream as I had some scars, I turned to them and showed a grin. Signaling that I was alright.

"Good shot there you two, but I am not finished yet." I said as I tried to not focus on the pain right now, as it lessened thanks to the accelerated healing I got from Regulus.

"Change, Gunblade" I said as it changed to what I wanted it to be, a black Gunblade with a golden handle that resembled a revolver, with Regulus's name engraved on the blade.

"Now then, lets wrap this up" I said as I loaded the gun as I prepared myself, I was going to either win this, or force it into a draw, I refused to lose today.

They prepared themselves as I started off with firing several shots, reloading and then charge at them while keeping up the fire. This forced Kiba to step up and use his Sacred Gear to act as a shield as Maguro up forward as he tried to sucker punch me. I saw it coming and waited up until he was right in my face, and zipped past behind him.

"what the…" he muttered as I ran towards Kiba, but instead of fighting with him, I turned around and fired one of my favorite techniques at him, as this send him into the wall.

" _ **RAILGUN"**_ I said as the beam of lighting send him into the wall again, and with the electricity still surrounding my gun, I spun around and send a shockwave at Kiba whom experienced the same.

"*pant* *pant* *pant*, how about that" I said as I waited for a response, or seeing them, but I knew that it wasn't done just yet as the dust disappeared as they gathered the last of their strength and speed, and in a blur, came at me as I switched weapons once more as an explosion of dust engulfed us.

"Hang on ladies" Emma warned as the shockwave came their way.

 _ **(End Music)**_

"What the…that was them training?" Roxy asked, feeling very perplexed about all what she just saw.

"Ah think your right Rox, but whoohee, a wouldn't call that training" AJ said.

"Are they alright though, they were quite rough with each other" Will asked in slight worry, and this was shared among several of the girls.

"I don't think you need to worry, look" RD said as they saw the situation, I had a blade at my throat, and a fist close to my face, but in response, I had two hand sized shotguns aimed at their heads.

"I guess this is a tie huh." I said as they grinned and nodded, as we retreated our weapons and fell flat on our behinds in exhaustion, the girls made their way over to us as we talked about how we did.

"Not bad Sjoerd, that transformation ability you have can be quite dangerous if you aren't prepared for it" Kiba said as I nodded, we were helped up and tended to thanks to the girls whom knew some healing spells.

"Yeah, but I haven't fully mastered it, because of Regulus's ability to change himself into any weapon I want, it becomes more and more difficult to master them all" I mentioned, all the styles and techniques I had to learn during my time with the crew was difficult, and even after all that, I still had trouble with some.

"That was an awesome bout you guys" RD said as she helped me up, and the girls helped the other up.

"It was, but are you three alright, I mean you were pretty rough with each other" Musa asked, we looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, were fine, and besides, if we weren't as 'rough', it wouldn't be training now would it" I said, some nodded while some weren't too thrilled by my answer.

"Still, what if you could have gotten hurt badly" Flora said as a small blush appeared as some smirked from what she said, I only chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to not overdo it" I said as I patted her head along with that of Flutters whom was close by, the blushes and gentle smiles I got were more than enough.

"Alright Romeo, enough with the mussy stuff" RD said as I looked at her blankly.

"Says the one whom goes near crazy every time I give her a massage" I said with a even tone, which soon turned into a devious smirk as she blushed hard at that, and with that, the teasing and laughter continued for a while.

After a while, Rias pulled me aside to talk to me in private about something rather interesting.

"You sure about that?" I said as Rias nodded.

"Yes, we have confirmed that several Fallen Angels have entered our territory, and we haven't had any confirmation from Azazel" Rias said as Akeno was with us, she gripped the sides of her skirt in anger, I knew why she did that, but I wasn't going to call her out on it yet.

"That's strange, I know that Azazel isn't the type to do stuff like this, I mean the man is as lazy as you can guess" I said as I recalled my meetings with him.

This happened during my training, I got requests sometimes from different people with different requests, but those of Azazel, which I didn't know at the time that it was the old man, he just wanted to go fishing with me as we talked about different things, including my Sacred Gear as Regulus joined us plenty of times.

"you want me to keep an eye on 'her'" I said as Rias nodded, we sensed that there was someone whom had an extremely powerful Sacred Gear with her, and I knew for a fact whom it could be, I just didn't think that he would be Genderswaped as well, but I took what I could get.

"Yes, and save her if they try anything, meanwhile, I'll ask Oni-sama to contact Azazel to ask for confirmation" she said as I nodded.

"Right, but what if they get to her before we can do anything" I asked, wanting to make sure.

"We will take her back home, and I'll make her a member of my peerage" she said as I nodded, that would be a right thing to do. As we walked out towards the door to walk towards school, a voice stopped us.

"Rias, Sjoerd, hold up a minute" we heard, we turned around and saw Raven Phoenix walking towards us with a worried look.

"What's wrong Lady Phoenix, you look shocked" Rias said as she took us to a private room, whatever it was she had to talk to us about, it must have been very important.

"Y-yes, because I learned something I shouldn't" she said as we looked at each other, we knew that both Lady and Lord Phenex were divorced, but he still held the name and with that, the political pull he had.

"What did you learn?" I asked, she looked at us and said.

"It's about Rachel" this had both of us widen our eyes.

"Rachel!?, you mean your second eldest child, the one that went missing two years ago!" Rias said, we both knew whom she was, and to think that Raven knew something else about that case, was most interesting, I was so wrapped up in it, that I didn't notice Sona, Serafall, Lady Sitri, Venelana, Medaka, Maguro, Youka and Hato were joining us.

"Yes, but what I am about to tell you all, it needs to be kept secret" she said, we nodded as she told us, and I couldn't believe my ears.

OOO

When we walked to school, some of our friends could tell that something had happened, but when they asked about it, we said that it was nothing.

"Alright class, we have some news to share" I heard Miss Benitsuba saying, I looked up from my book as I listened in.

"We will be having a new user for a personal IS, this came at the request of the board, and we have accepted it" she said as I looked up, I made contact with another old friend of ours.

A girl with dark blue eyes, long brown hair in a ponytail tied with a green and black ribbon, and has slim, curvaceous body with large breast. She usually wears her IS uniform with high stockings added with black knee-high boots with white soles. This was Houki Shinonono, little sister to Tabane Shinonono, inventor of the IS, also known as the Infinite Stratos.

I got to know her through another friend, a girl with short black hair and dark red eyes, she also wore the IS uniform, this was Ichikara Orimura, younger sister to Chifuyu, whom was also in our class, and seated next to Houki.

I looked at the two as they both shrugged, having no idea what Chifuyu was on about.

"Sjoerd Ryusen, you have been selected to be the newest IS pilot!" Chifuyu said, I stood up shocked as I looked at her.

"Wha…why me miss" I asked as she smirked and brought up my profile, which afterwards left me wanting to bang my head against my table.

"Should I really begin to explain why Sjoerd, or do you want to do the honors" she said as I resigned and talked with Regulus about it.

'What do you think bro, should we do it?' I asked, he nodded his head.

" **I say you should, with the IS, you would be able to do things that you couldn't do with me or your control over electricity."** he started off, I nodded as he continued.

" **Plus, with more stuff up our arsenal, the better a chance we have to locate 'her' and help others"** he said, I had to agree on that, so I raised my head and said.

"Miss Orimura, I would be honored" I said as she smiled and nodded.

"Good, your IS will begin production as soon as you filled the specifications you want, so after class, head on down to room 308 after school and fill in the sheet." she said as I nodded, I never expected this, but I was happy with it.

During lunch time, we headed to the roof with some of the gang as we started to talk about all kinds of things.

"So, you excited for it" Ichika asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I want to do for mine, or even what color I want it, hell I don't even have a name in mind" I sighed, this was hard, how the hell do you think of what you want on your own private mechsuit.

"Ah don't worry Sjoerd, you'll figure it out in time" Irma said as she patted me on the back, I slightly coughed because of the hard slap, but nodded towards her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" I said, she only grinned as we continued to eat our lunch while also brainstorming on what to do with my personal IS. But suddenly.

"KYAA" we heard a cry as it came from bellow us.

"What the…" I said as I stood up and walked over towards the railing, with my friends following me, and what we saw pissed us all royally off.

Down there were some of the most hated male students we knew, one was human, the other a Anthro pony, and a hole click of ass kissers with them.

Backed up against the wall was a girl we knew well, because she was one of our group of friends from the chat.

She was a member of the Mages Guild Fairy Tail, one of if not the strongest Guild here in Kuoh, She has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. A very curvaceous body that was shown through the outfit she wore, which was a blue top that left her shoulders exposed with a black elbow length glove on her left, and a small white frilly wristband on her right, she also had a short white skirt with a brown bag that contained her Celestial Spirit Keys, and a whip which was removed from her, she also wore black leather high heeled boots. This was Lucy Heartfilia, daughter to Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia, one of the strongest Celestial wizards, and right now, she was in trouble.

The Anthro pony had white fur with a somewhat stylish mane, his outfit showed that he was from a rich society, he wore a white suit with a blue tie and pants. His name was Blueblood, prince of the Ponies, nephew to Celestia and Luna.

The other was a guy about the same age as me, he had black hair that made me think of the back end of a duck, black eyes and light skin, he wore dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covered him from his stomach to his knees, which was secured by a purple rope, he wore an open white long-sleeved shirt with blue sandals. This was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last three Uchiha alive, and both of these 'gentlemen' were harassing Lucy.

"Ichika" I only said as the girl in question nodded as we jumped down as I send Oathkeeper between them as Ichika was already equipped in Byakushiki in its 1st Shift.

"What the…tsk, it's you!" Sasuke muttered as he wasn't too happy to see me, and I felt the same, I hated these guys with a burning passion, and to see them harass a friend of mine, is something I wouldn't allow.

"What are you two doing towards Lucy" Ichika asked as she held Yukihira ready as Oathkeeper rested on my shoulder as we glared at the opposing party. The rest of the group was watching from above, ready to intervene if it was needed.

"Hmph, that's none of your business you filthy commoner" Blueblood started, I raised an eyebrow, but decided to not tell him (again) to what house I belonged to, not that it would matter to him.

"Lucy, what were they doing towards you" I asked as I turned towards her with a gentle smile, one that she returned before her expression turned sourer again.

"They wanted me to join their little club, I told them I wasn't interested, and before I knew it, they had me backed up against the wall." She said, I nodded, I had a feeling they would try something like this.

"So what, you should be happy that we choose you to join us" Sasuke said with his usual 'holier then you' attitude.

"Sasuke, Blueblood, let me tell you a little something" I started as I looked them dead in the eye.

"When a woman says no….it means no" I said as I said each word very slowly and clear, to make sure I got my point across.

"Whom cares what they think, they should be happy that they can help us males rise up again" they said with no remorse, this let me to grip Oathkeeper a bit harder as Ichika did the same as the girls were beyond angry as they joined us.

"How dare you say that" Satella muttered as she had Nova Blood in her hands as some helped Lucy up as we formed a defensive circle around her.

"Oh, don't you think that he hasn't thought about it" Sasuke said with a grin as he pointed at me, I only glared at him as I said.

"That's because I haven't, I respect them way too much to go that route" I said, Kiba nodded as he appeared beside me, as Regulus came out as well.

It was interesting to note that he had taken on his human form, which made him look like a man in his mid-20, golden spiky hair with black at the ends and bangs that covered his forehead, a pair whisker marks on the side of his cheek, red slitted eyes and he also had a circle beard, he wore a white/gold muscle shirt with black pants, black fingerless gloves, and brown shoes, all in all, he looked intimidating as fuck, and I was soooo glad that he was on our side.

" **I thought my little brother all that he needed to know on how to treat people, but I can't say the same for you two"** he said as I saw Sasuke seething red, I knew that it would be a touchy subject for him.

"WHY YOU!" he said as he charged up his _**Chidori,**_ too bad for him I did the same as I challenged him.

"Try me buddy, really try me" I said as I looked at him with distain, he still had his mother to care for him, but he didn't even acknowledge that she existed, he was too focused on finding his (Genderbend) elder sister, and make her pay.

"Look at you, so wrapped up in your little revenge plot, and not caring about anything else, how sad" I said as I wanted him to listen to me, but he only scoffed as he dispersed his technique as he walked away with his clique, Blueblood following quickly, and I saw the reason why.

From both sides, a bunch of people had gathered, and they were from Fairy Tail, and guilds that Fairy Tail had alliances with.

"Luce, are you alright" a short, blue haired girl asked as she made a beeline towards her best friend.

"Levy, yeah I'm alright." Lucy asked as she was back up with all her stuff returned as her friends helped her as the rest just smiled and thanked each other for showing up.

"Those two are never going to learn are they?" Erza Scarlet said towards me as I nodded, those two have been thinking that they are on top of the world, when in fact that isn't the case, but oh well.

"Yeah, no cure to that sickness I guess" I said as Erza chuckled, we saw that the now bigger group was talking with each other, and I smiled, this is exactly what I wanted, a big group of friends that could get along with each other easily, but I broke it as I looked at the time, and the color drained from my face.

"OH SHIT!" I said as I grabbed my back, focused on my power, and zipped across to make my way towards Room 308.

"What the…why is he in such a rush all of a sudden" Laxus Dreyar, grandson to Makarov, the current guilds leader said. Some girls giggled as others just shook his head.

"He forgot didn't he?" Rias said with a sigh, as this prompted some of the girls to laugh harder.

"What's so funny, what did he forget?" Wendy Marvel asked, Rias smiled at the little girl as she explained…which prompted everyone to cheer and laugh.

"Typical Sjoerd, you think he would remember stuff like this" Irma said as she had to dry her tears.

"But if he did, we would not get those funny reactions" Lissana Straus commented, next to her stood her big sister and her best friend, which were Mirajane Straus and Natsumi Dragneel.

"Well, let's just hope he has some ideas, because he needs them now" Rias said as the group continued to chat.

OOO

"Whew, made it in time" I said as I sat in front of a very high tech digital screen, with all sorts of buttons and things attached to it.

" **Yes, but do you have any idea on what you want to do with your IS?"** Regulus asked as he stood next to me, we both pondered for a bit, but we had a few ideas.

"Yeah, I want to have two high powered railguns attached to the shoulders, ones that fold up on the back, I also want to be able to use my electricity freely, and that's about all I have for the moment" I said, Regulus nodded.

" **I see, but what about our power, more specifically, our** _ **Change,**_ **shouldn't that be a handy tool to have"** he said as I nodded, I could change my IS weapon into the one I want.

"Yeah, plus it gives me some extra time to get used to it, and further sharpen my skills" I said as we were finally getting somewhere, but as we continued to design our IS, Miss Orimura walked in.

"Oh? still busy Sjoerd" she asked, I looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"Yes Miss Orimura, we have a few things implemented already, but were not done yet" I said as I saw that some time had already passed, the sun was about to set as the crimson of the sun started to set on the horizon.

"Hmm, that's good" she said as she walked over and checked what we had done already.

"Hoh? those are some good ideas there" she said as I grinned as did Regulus.

"By the way" she suddenly said. "Have I ever thanked you before?" she asked, we looked at her strangely as I said.

"Thank me, for what exactly?" I asked, she smiled as she ruffled my hair, which was annoying at first, but she hugged me later, which made me slightly blush.

"For watching over my sister idiot, and being her friend" she said as I gained a soft smile while Regulus already made himself scarce, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I always worry for her, even though I know I shouldn't, but she's..." she said.

"All that you have, I know, you told me before remember" I said as she nodded, I remember it to as I met them during my training, they were eating at a small shop since Chifuyu wanted to get away from the attention of being a Mondo Grosso Champion, I was there with Wolverine after we came back from our training, and from there we just chatted the night away, since then, I have tried to stay in contact with them as much as I could, and since then we became friends, though given the situation right now, I wouldn't count this as just a friendly hug.

I was blushing quite a bit, but I didn't quite mind the affection, because it was rare to see her like this.

"I'll thank you in some way, for all you have done~" she cooed in my ear, sending shivers up my spine, she let go of me and with a wink and a sway of her hips, she left the room. I just sat there in complete awe and shock of what I just saw.

"Regulus?" I asked, he grinned back to me.

" **Yes?"** he said in a teasing tone, I looked at him as I said.

"Did an older woman just flirt with me?" I asked him, the grin I got from him was all that I needed to know.

"HOLY SHIT" I exclaimed, as not much later a shock entered through me for saying 'his' name, but I didn't care at the moment, for what just happened to me, was something that hasn't happened before, and to be honest…I liked it.

"Well, I can cross that off my list of things I never thought that would happen to me" I said with a chuckle as we continued to work on our IS.

 _After a hour_

"Whew, glad we got that all done" I sighed in relief as we walked home, the sun was about to set as I knew that a certain Alicorn was busy lowering her sun, and another raising her moon, I send a quick thank you towards them as I was almost home, although it wasn't that difficult to spot as it was the biggest building, and from the looks of it, the peeps were still awake as there were still lights on.

"Huh, I guess some of the girls are still up, or the maids are still working" I said out loud as Regulus nodded from inside my mindscape, but before we walked further to our house, I heard a cry ringing out in the night.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" the cry rang loudly, before it was silenced just as quickly, I cursed to myself as I zipped to the spot, and I saw that I was too late, there in a pool of her blood, lay a girl.

She had long brown hair that reached her lower back and matching brown eyes, she wore the Kuoh outfit which fitted her really well, it especially made her chest stand out, and seriously they were almost as big as Akeno's. But that didn't matter now, because I knew that I had to help her, I also saw a familiar crow standing over her with a sickening grin.

"Sorry girly, but you are too dangerous to let live, if you want to blame anyone, blame God for gifting you with this curse" he spoke as I recognized him to be Dohnaseek, a Fallen angel, and if he was here, then his partners may be nearby, and I wasn't going to let them get away with this, I knew that Azazel wasn't responsible for this, so I needed to capture them, and bring them to him, but first.

"No, if anything, she should blame you guys for targeting her" I spoke as I appeared from the shadows, Dohnaseek looked in shock as I drew _**Oathkeeper**_ as I held it to my side, letting it gleam in the moonlight.

"Ah, a Devil, what dishonor do I have to meet a filthy piece of garbage such as yourself." He said, I only glared at him as I pointed my blade at him, making it crackle with electricity.

"You are on my Masters Territory crow, you better explain why you're here, and why you killed this girl" I asked as I, with the flick of my wrist, send a message towards Rias and Medaka.

"Ah you see, this filthy bitch here had a Sacred Gear, one that could spell trouble for all of us, I just followed my orders and killed her, saved us all the trouble" he spoke with a sadistic grin, I only scoffed as I stood in front of the Fem Issei, making sure that Dohnaseek could not get to her.

"Hmm, and whom gave you these orders?" I asked as I had an idea, but he only grinned, as he materialized his own _**Light Spears**_ as I held my blade steady, ready to fight him if it was necessary, but I grinned as the familiar circle of the Gremory Clan appeared as Dohnaseek backed off.

"Tch, so your master is a Gremory?" he scoffed, I only grinned and nodded.

"That's right, and this girl is under our protection crow, so unless you want those wings clipped, I suggest you retreat now" I said as he thought over his options, and left just before Rias and Medaka were completely there.

"So, I guess you drove him off" Rias asked as she stepped out, I nodded as she looked at the girl.

"Poor Isa, she didn't want this" she said, so her name in this world was Isa, that was good to know.

"So…what now" Medaka asked, we looked at each other and nodded as Rias said.

"We will take Isa to our home, and I'll revive her as a Devil, that's the only way to help her" she said as Medaka nodded.

"You and I will keep our ears and eyes open, and start to collect info on the Fallen Angels, I'll talk with Azazel about what just happened, after that, we explain to Isa what had happened, but we need to inform her parents" I said as the girls nodded.

"I'll ask someone to go to the Hyoudo household and inform them" Medaka said as she left quickly as I undid my top, leaving me in my shirt as I wrapped it tightly around the wound, then carried her.

We looked at each other as we nodded as we teleported home. We directly moved towards my room as I looked at Rias and nodded.

"Alright Rias, after your done, let her sleep here, I'll use another room for tonight, plus I still need to talk with ZZ" I said as Rias nodded as she gave me a hug as I left.

I met Medaka as she had asked Lady Gremory/Venelana to go over the Hyoudo house to explain why there daughter wasn't home yet, I thanked her as she hugged me as she said that she was going to bed.

I wished her sweet dreams, as she had a blush and a smile to match it, making me think what was going through her head as she left quickly, I walked towards the Communications Centre as I contacted Azazel over a private line, I could see him sitting in his chair behind his desk.

Azazel, the leader and the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, a Cadre level angel with immeasurable power, and a brain to match it, he was a man with black/blond hair and violet colored eyes, a small black goatee adorned his face, he wore his standard coat that showed some of his chest, grey pants and brown boots.

"Ah Sjoerd, it has been to long since we talked" he started off, I sighed with a smile. Typical Azazel, always the laidback man that I had known.

"It has been long Lord Azazel, but I ain't here on social call, I'm here to let you know something" I stated, his eyebrow rose as he sat himself up, now completely focused.

"By the tone of voice, I don't suppose that you're here to challenge me to another fishing match then" he said as I shook my head negatively.

"No my Lord, it's about some of your fellow Fallen" I said as I explained the situation, his brows furrowed as he sighed.

"I'm glad to hear this, because this drives the tension between the three Factions even further, however I swear on my name that I didn't send them to Kuoh to kill Isa Hyoudo" he said as I nodded, I could hear the truth in his words.

"You haven't had any contact from Sirzechs about all of this" I asked, he shook his head, he must have been too busy, otherwise he would make time, especially in a case like this.

"What do you want me to do Azazel" I asked, Azazel looked at me with serious eyes.

"Try to find them, and bring them to me, I know that Dohnaseek is one of them, the others I know that would follow 'his' orders are: Kalawarner, Mittlet and Raynare. Find them and bring them to me" he asked, almost ordered me, but I nodded.

"Alright, give me some time, and I'll find them" I said as we closed the link, I sighed as I walked towards a guest room as I met some company.

They were two of the many maids that lived in the mansion, but these were not your typical maids, for one, they were twins. One had short red hair, and her sister had blue hair, with eyes to match, I knew them as the twin sister Ram and Rem.

"Ah master, how was the call with Lord Azazel" Rem asked as I smiled to them, as I then went semi-serious.

"It went well Rem, I found out that ZZ wasn't behind this attack at all, in fact, we already have a potential target as to whom was responsible" I said, I met these two when I saved them from a cave-in, they were separated from their friends, and their former master died to uncertain circumstances, after a while of hanging out with them whenever I could, along with some of their friends whom they reunited with, they wished to serve me as maids, I accepted as I couldn't let them stay homeless and jobless for so long.

"That's great master, but if we may ask, whom do you think it was that ordered the attack" Ram asked, I looked around as I whispered to them, not wanting the others to hear it yet.

"We think it's another Carde, one by the name of Kokabiel" I said, the two girls gasped, but quickly calmed down.

"It does seem logical, but are you sure, even if he is a Warmonger, what would he gain by killing Miss Isa" Rem pondered, I knew why, but I had to be sure about this.

"I don't know for certain, but I believe that Isa holds a Longinus within her, one that has Kokabiel shaking in his boots" I said, they looked at me, then to each other, and then they nodded.

"That….would make a lot of sense, should we inform the others about this master?" Ram asked, I shook my head as I patted their heads.

"No, not yet, we wait until tomorrow, when she's awake and understands what's going on" I said as they nodded, clearly enjoying the affection I gave them.

"Anyway, I need to get some sleep, but I can't get back to my room because she's sleeping there, can you two escort me to a guest room, i….kind of forgot where they are" I said with a sheepish grin, the girls giggled as they took me by the hand and escorted me, drawing some stares from the other maids as they were about to turn in as well.

"Ara, how cute" Yoshino commented as both Grayfia and Youko looked at me with small envy in their eyes.

"*Sigh*, I wish I could escort him to a room" Youko started as they trailed off for a bit, picturing something else completely.

"Another time perhaps, now excuse me mother, sister, but I'm going to bed" Grayfia said as she left, Yoshino giggled as she did the same. After a bit it was lights out as the girls that were visiting left and the maids and the girls all turned in for the night as well.

OOO 

When morning came, the first thing we did was check up on Isa, whom according to Rias, took Eight Pawn Pieces to turn, which confirmed my thoughts I had yesterday.

I was already in the dining hall as I waited for Rias and Isa to join us, and after a few minutes, down came the two ladies.

"Hello you two, slept well" I asked as Rias nodded, Isa was stunned still, but I couldn't blame her, I was the same when I arrived all those years ago.

"Yes, and so did Isa, didn't you Isa" she asked, Isa shook out of her stupor and nodded.

"Y-yes, I slept very well, umm…." She trailed off, I guess she was still a bit shaken up after what had happened, I couldn't blame her, so I tried to ease her worries.

"Easy now Isa, we know that you went to something very….unusual, but rest assured, you are with friends now, after school, we will answer every question you have, but for now, sit down and eat, you need it" I said with a grin as I heard her stomach growl, she blushed and thanked us as we continued to eat, while she asked some questions about how I got this, which I answered without revealing what I was, which made her pout, which made me laugh along with Rias whom had to hold back her giggles.

After that, we met up with some of the gang as we took our classes, during that time, it was revealed whom would build my IS, and it turns out it was a friend of Momoyo and the gang, a girl by the name of Ageha Kuki, head of the Kuki Group, along with another group whom didn't want to be mentioned at the time, which was strange and drew a few raised eyebrows, but we accepted it and continued onwards.

Afterwards, I headed to the Occult Research Club, wich was where we all met up, and Isa was escorted by Kiba, which made her an enemy to some of the girls from school for being escorted by the "The Prince of Kuoh Academy". She still looked nervous, but she also seemed to be more calm, which was good, I sat on the couch, and not a moment later, little Koneko perked herself on my lap, along with Ravel whom joined us much later, I didn't know what to do, so I just resigned to my fate, which brought a giggle out of Akeno, a jealous look from Rias, and a laugh from Kiba, while Isa just stared in awe. It looked like this Red Dragon still had some of her perverted tendencies, but lessened to a good amount.

"How, just how are you doing that!" she asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't know at this point, and I stopped trying to find out long ago" I said as Isa just stared at me like I grew a second head, but before we could continue on it, Rias cleared her throat as she said.

"As much as I like this conversation, Isa, I want to tell you about what we are…what you are" she said, with what I thought was a bit of jealousy in her voice, Isa nodded as Koneko and Ravel stood up, as I wanted to get up.

"Isa Hyoudo, I would like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club, as you know, my name is Rias Gremory" Rias started as she explained Isa what we are, and we introduced each other formally as she almost had her jaw dropped to the floor, and it almost litterly dropped when I pointed out the wings on her bag, which made me grin, oh I wasn't going to forgot that look.

"This…explains some things, but what about that guy whom…killed me last night, what happened to him, and what did he want from me" she asked, I stepped up after a nod from Rias.

"We know that they are after you, because you possess a Sacred Gear, a tool that was given to you by the big man upstairs, and the man whom did this to you, we are keeping an eye on him, and his followers." I said, Isa looked stunned, but nodded, but then a realization came to her.

"Wait, Sacred Gear, what's that" she asked, Rias spoke this time.

"It's like Sjoerd said before, a gift that 'he' has given to certain humans, these gifts differ in nature and power, and when I resurrected you, we all sensed that you held a very powerful one, however we don't know which one yet, but we know of a way to draw it out, would you like to see what your power is Isa, this is your choice after all, and I wouldn't want to force this onto my newest servant" she said. Isa thought it over for a moment, and nodded. We smiled as we gave her some space to focus as Rias instructed.

"Now then, to draw out your Gear, you need to focus your thoughts, think of something or someone that makes you feel powerful" she said as Isa tried to, but it wasn't working, so she asked.

"Buchou, can't you help me somehow" she asked, Rias shook her head as she said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't unlock it for you, this is something you have to do yourself" she said, Isa sighed as she asked.

"I know, oh wait, I have an idea. Can you tell me what makes you strong, for whom or what do you fight" she said, it wasn't a bad question, and it seemed like neither Rias thought it was, so she answered.

"My reason to be strong, well one would be my family and friends" she said as she quickly glanced at me, and blushed.

"A-another would be….ummm, never mind, just think of your friends and family, they are a good form of motivation." She said with an embarrassed laugh at the end, which had Akeno stifle her giggles as I only raised an eyebrow, completely missing the subject…somehow.

However, Isa seemed to pick up on it, and not much later, a red armored glove appeared.

"Wow, what is this!?" Isa gasped as I said.

"That's your Sacred Gear, and it looks like its _**Boosted Gear,**_ a Longinus type Gear which houses the _**Great Red Dragon Ddraig.**_ " I said as they looked weirdly at me as I reminded them about a certain person that I talked to yesterday, and they nodded.

It looked like things were about to become more hectic around here, and I was ready for it.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE, whew, finally done. Hey guys, it's…wait what.**

 **(Strange noise came from my computer.**

 **DOTO: what's going on, why is my outro changing?**

 **Unknown: don't be silly Sjoerd, it's because we want to interact with our writer *squee*.**

 **DOTO: wait….PINKIE, what are you doing here!**

 **Pinkie Pie: like I said silly, we want to meet you.**

 **(Screen cracked as my room changed into some sort of recording studio.)**

 **Rias: w-where are we, how did we get here.**

 **DOTO: Uhh, hi there Rias, hey people.**

 **Rias: Who are you, and why do you look like Sjoerd**

 **DOTO: easy Rias, it's because of Pinkie there, and the reason why is because…well I injected myself into this story.**

 **(Girls looked weirdly at me, I showed them the screen as they gasped)**

 **Akeno: Ara Ara, this is quite….interesting.**

 **DOTO: well…I hope you won't hurt me for this.**

 **Pinkie: why would we do that, I like this story.**

 **DOTO: really?**

 **Koneko: its…ok for now**

 **Rias: yeah, sure it might need some grammar control, but it doesn't look bad.**

 **DOTO: thank you all, now, I need to bring this chapter to a close, but I promise to you girls and my fans, I'll update this soon, along with some of my other fics.**

 **Everybody: WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


End file.
